L'âne d'or
by Nerya
Summary: Milo était un âne. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas qu'une métaphore.
1. Âne et sorcière

Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !

Après quatre ans (ah ouais quand même…) de disette sur ce fandom, me revoilà ! Et quoi de mieux pour fêter que ma première vraie fic à chapitres ! (non parce que le recueil d'OS, c'est pas encore tout à fait la même chose). Après six ans sur ce site, c'est pas mal, non ?

À vrai dire, cette fic est un peu spéciale pour moi. Elle est en route depuis quoi… cinq ? quatre ans ? Bref, un sacré bout de temps. Elle est passée par toute les étapes, la réécriture, le hiatus, etc... Du coup, je suis un peu comme cette étudiante qui vient de rendre un travail qui l'a occupée pendant des jours entiers. Il y a des défauts, c'est vrai, mais je m'en fous parce que j'en suis hyper fier.

Il faut aussi préciser que je n'ai pas abandonné Saint Seiya pendant mes années sabbatiques ! Pendant ces quatre ans, j'ai complétement réinventé mon univers. Certaines choses sont restées, d'autres ont bien évolué. C'est pourquoi l' _Âne d'or_ marque une rupture avec ce que j'ai écrit précédemment. À partir de ce moment, toutes mes publications seront ancrées dans le même univers, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant.

Une dernière petite précision technique : cet univers passe par pas mal l'OC's. Dans l'Âne d'or, ils seront principalement évoqués, mis à part quelques exceptions. J'ai énormément travaillé dessus, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Néanmoins, bien plus sur eux que sur tout le reste, si vous avez la moindre remarque, positive ou négative (tant que constructive), n'hésitez pas !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter una abonna pythie lecture !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi, mais bien à Masami Kurumada. Quant aux OC's introduits ou évoqués dans cette fic, ils sortent de ma petite caboche… ou bien de certaines légendes. Saurez-vous toutes les reconnaître ?

* * *

« Milo est un âne. »

Combien de fois Aiolia n'avait-il pas entendu ces paroles dans la bouche du Verseau ? Des centaines au moins. Insulter le Scorpion était le sport préféré de Camus. Avec celui de congeler ses proches, évidemment.

Toutefois cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Quelque chose clochait. Non, plusieurs choses clochaient. Il y avait d'abord la voix du Français. Non pas polaire comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son ami (ou de son amant, il ne savait plus trop à la longue...). Mais neutre, qui trahissait une véritable inquiétude (c'est fou ce que quelques degrés pouvaient importer avec un Saint des glaces...). Puis, il y avait Hyoga, appuyé contre le mur et qui oscillait entre rire et désespoir (pour la soi-disant maîtrise des émotions, merci de repasser plus tard...). Enfin, minuscule détail non sans importance, Milo n'était pas au Sanctuaire. Il était parti en mission secrète sous l'ordre de Shion deux semaines auparavant. Aucune chance donc qu'une dispute ait (encore) éclatée entre le couple le plus tumultueux du Sanctuaire.

Et pourtant...

Il avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver un messager au pas de son temple à un heure plus que matinale. Le Seigneur Verseau voulait le voir. Maintenant. Après quelques grognements, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Pour que Camus se permette de le réveiller à neuf heures du matin un dimanche, il avait une bonne raison. Une très bonne raison.

Il avait traversé le plus discrètement possible le temple de la Vierge pour ne pas déranger Shaka dans sa sieste quotidienne, avait passé la septième et la huitième maison sans difficulté (leur propriétaire respectif étant parti en balade) et avait rencontré un peu plus de problèmes à sortir de chez Aioros. Shura, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de se déplacer. Cela n'étonna pas le Lion. On tombait rarement sur l'Espagnol quand il recevait une visite des Enfers.

Et, lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le temple du Verseau, ce fut Hyoga qui l'accueillit. À sa grande surprise, le gardien des lieux était absent. Du moins, le Grec le pensait-il.

Sans un mot et avec une gravité mêlée à un amusement certain qui inquiétèrent Aiolia, le Cygne l'avait conduit auprès de son maître. Sauf que Camus ne se trouvait pas dans le temple même. Il se trouvait dans ses caves.

Les caves, comme les ors se plaisaient à appeler les sous-sols de leur temple, étaient le fourre-tout des protecteurs d'Athéna. Ils y entreposaient leurs archives et, surtout, y dissimulaient tout ce qui pouvait déplaire à leur déesse bien aimée. Elles faisaient donc partie des lieux les plus secrets du Sanctuaire. Qu'il doive se rendre dans les caves du Verseau n'était donc pas ce qui était des plus rassurants. Qui savait ce qu'on pouvait y trouver ? Enfin, il préférait visiter les sous-sols du onzième temple plutôt que ceux du quatrième.

Camus l'attendait, son habituel air impassible au visage. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Les longues années à observer et à étudier les réactions de son glacial ami lui avaient appris à interpréter les moindres changements chez le Français. Ce dernier avait le front très légèrement plissé, signe d'une profonde inquiétude. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de trop pour s'apercevoir de leur arrivée, il réfléchissait donc intensément, et, lorsqu'il s'avança vers eux, sa démarche était un peu plus rapide que d'habitude. Camus était pressé de lui parler et de trouver une solution à un problème qui le préoccupait grandement.

C'est alors qu'il la prononça, la fameuse phrase.

« Milo est un âne. »

Aiolia allait lui demander plus d'explications, mais un braiment le prit de vitesse. Le Lion écarquilla les yeux avant de jeter un regard suppliant à son ami. Le Français le faisait marcher, pas vrai ? Avec un air désolé, Camus secoua la tête. Non, il ne plaisantait pas.

Nouveau braiment. Aiolia se précipita à son origine. Il y découvrit un âne à la robe dorée en train de protester vivement du manque d'attention du Verseau. Le cosmos et l'étrange queue de l'animal qui rappelait plutôt celle d'un scorpion ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité.

Milo était un âne.

Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas qu'une métaphore.

SsSsSsS

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

La question d'Aiolia résumait assez bien la pensée générale. Les trois chevaliers étaient installés dans le salon du onzième temple et essayaient de comprendre comment leur ami avait terminé en animal à quatre pattes. Seulement, ils étaient un peu à court d'idées. Et les braiments mécontents de Milo en fond sonore n'aidaient pas.

« Une punition divine, peut-être. » Suggéra Camus, ignorant superbement les plaintes du Scorpion momentanément changé en âne. « Les dieux n'ont-ils pas l'habitude changer l'apparence des hommes pour qu'elle corresponde à leur véritable personnalité ? »

Aiolia roula les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Sinon, on aurait retrouvé un vautour au quatrième temple et une marmotte au sixième... »

« Et une hyène dans le lit de Saori... » Rajouta tout bas Hyoga, pensant que ses aînés ne l'entendaient pas.

« Une autre idée ? » Demanda le Lion avec un petit sourire amusé. « Une plausible, cette fois. »

Le silence lui répondit et tous les trois replongèrent dans leur intense réflexion. L'état de Milo était évidemment lié à la mission que lui avait confiée Shion. Sauf que la mission en question était classée top sécrète et que Milo, en bon agent, n'avait rien laissé filtrer. Et aucun des trois ne se voyait pas vraiment en demander plus au Grand-Pope...

Ils étaient donc dans une impasse.

Au bout d'un moment, Aiolia s'agita sur son siège. La patience et lui n'avaient jamais été très copains et le manque de résultat commençait doucement à l'agacer. Il se leva d'un bond et fit les cent pas. Il bouillait de l'intérieur (ce qui offrait un joyeux contraste avec la température ambiante du onzième temple). Bordel ! Milo avait besoin de lui et il était incapable de l'aider ! Ça le rendait fou !

« Lia, calme-toi. » Lui conseilla calmement le propriétaire des lieux.

« Comment veux-tu que je sois calme alors que mon meilleur pote est tout juste bon à porter des sacs de farines et à manger des carottes ! »

« On finira par trouver une solution... »

« Ah ouais ? Et comment ? En restant confortablement assis dans ton fauteuil ? Putain Camus, on dirait que tu te fous de ce qu'il lui arrive ! »

Le regard du Français se fit polaire et il sembla au Lion que la température avait baissé d'un cran. Toujours avec un calme olympien, le Verseau se leva et fit face à son ami dont la colère, à l'image de la chaleur ambiante, chuta brusquement.

« Crois-le ou non mais je suis aussi inquiet que toi. Mais ça ne sert à rien de foncer tête baissée ! Si mes soupçons se confirment, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide... »

Le Grec fut pris d'un fou-rire qui laissait plus transparaître sa nervosité que sa joie.

« De l'aide ? Mais où veux-tu qu'on en trouve ? S'il quelqu'un dans le Sanctuaire apprend dans quel état Milo se trouve, ou pire, qu'il a échoué dans sa mission, sa réputation est fichue ! Et tu sais autant que moi combien une réputation compte ici ! »

« Et c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé assistance à quelqu'un d'extérieur au Sanctuaire... »

Le Lion haussa un sourcil. Quelqu'un d'extérieur au Sanctuaire ? Il ne connaissait pas tellement de personne correspondant à cette description et en laquelle Camus avait confiance au point de l'appeler dans une telle situation.

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment de devoir craindre le pire ?

« C'est pas gentil ça, _kotik_ ! » Intervint une voix grave aux accents russes que les chevaliers reconnurent aussitôt. « Moi qui me faisais un plaisir de te voir ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table de la cuisine où une jeune femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds coupés en carré plongeant sirotait tranquillement un verre de vodka.

« Mais je t'en prie. Fais comme chez toi. » Ironisa Camus en désignant la bouteille d'un excellent alcool qui était censé être rangé dans sa cave et réservée pour une grande occasion.

La Russe leva son verre, comme pour boire à sa santé. Kira Ivanova dans toute sa splendeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Ivanova ? » Lui demanda Aiolia bien loin de se formaliser de la moquerie de la nouvelle arrivante. « Je pensais que tu n'avais pas le droit de mettre les pieds au Sanctuaire... »

Kira lui répondit avec un clin d'œil.

« Ce que la vieille chouette ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort... Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis ici parce que Camus me l'a demandé. Il a bien fait d'ailleurs. Ça pue la sorcellerie à plein nez ! »

« Sorcellerie ? Tu veux dire que Milo est victime d'une sorcière ? »

La blonde hocha la tête, distraitement, avant de boire son verre de vodka cul-sec.

« Exactement. Soit dit en passant, cette vodka est excellente, Camus ! J'ai fait un petit tour par les caves avant de vous rejoindre. C'est un excellent travail. Pire, c'est une magie de doyenne. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ça dépasse mes compétences ! Et de loin ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas nous aider ? »

La Russe secoua la tête, l'air désolé. Sauf que chaque personne dans la pièce savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas désolée du tout.

« _Vy ne mozhete ? Ili vy ne khotite ?_ » Lui demanda le Verseau en russe afin de rendre leur conversation privée.

« _Vy znayete, ya ne lyublyu yego._ » Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton hargneux. « _Pochemu ya dolzhen pomogat' ?_ »

« _YA lyublyu_ _yego !_ » (1)

Hyoga, qui s'était fait tellement discret depuis quelques minutes que Camus avait fini par l'oublier, toussa violemment et manqua de s'étrangler. Son maître, qui prit conscience de son erreur, baissa la tête pour tenter (en vain) de dissimuler sa gêne sous le regard amusé de Kira et celui interrogatif d'Aiolia qui, son russe un peu rouillé (pour ne pas dire inexistant), n'avait rien compris du dialogue entre le Verseau et la blonde.

Cette dernière, un sourire en coin, claqua des doigts et un petit livre à la reliure argentée apparut dans ses mains. Elle consulta attentivement les pages du carnet en marmonnant des noms étranges et des quelques mots, certainement des jurons vu le ton employé, en russe.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Camus qui, comme ses compagnons, avait un peu de mal à suivre la sorcière russe.

« Je capitule devant tes arguments indiscutables et cherche le nom de la jeteuse de sort. Médée, peut-être ? Non, ça fait quelques années qu'elle n'a plus remis les pieds en Grèce. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment son mode opératoire. Elle, elle préfère démembrer ceux qui l'importunent. Ou les faire rôtir encore vivant, au choix. »

« Je ne suis pas très doué avec ces trucs-là et j'avoue être complètement largué. » Intervient Aiolia. « En quoi savoir le nom de la sorcière qui a transformé Milo pourrait nous aider. Surtout si tu ne peux pas la contrer. »

Cette fois-ci, elle releva la tête et posa son carnet sur la table pour répondre au Lion.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas assez puissant pour contrer son sort seulement avec mes pouvoirs mais nous avons la chance d'être confronté à une sorcière grecque. »

« En quoi est-ce une bonne chose ? »

« Nous avons toutes nos petites manies pour lancer nos sorts. Les Grecques, elles, aiment utiliser des potions. Donc, je peux peut-être créer une espèce de contre-poison à partir de la potion en question... »

« Si j'ai bien compris, si on te procure un échantillon de cette potion, tu pourras rendre à Milo son apparence initiale ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. D'où l'intérêt d'identifier la sorcière et la potion qu'elle utilise ! Pourquoi pas Circé ? Transformer les hommes en animal, c'est tout à fait son genre ! Non, ça fait des siècles qu'elle n'a plus quitté son île, son retour aurait obligatoirement fait plus de bruit dans la communauté... »

Elle cita encore plusieurs noms et, à chaque fois, les réfuta aussitôt. Les chevaliers commençaient à désespérer quand la Russe jura et se traita d'imbécile.

« Mais quel con ! J'aurais dû commencer par-là ! Pamphise, évidemment ! »

Si Camus hocha pensivement la tête, semblant approuver ce choix, Aiolia et Hyoga échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Qui ?

« Pamphise ? » Répéta le Cygne en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ? »

Kira désigna du doigt l'immense bibliothèque du Verseau.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-elle à son propriétaire.

« À ta guise... » Lui répondit Camus, habitué depuis longtemps à cette manie qu'avait la sorcière russe de se servir dans les affaires des autres (au moins, cette fois-ci, elle avait demandé sa permission, pas comme avec la bouteille de vodka !).

Elle perdit plusieurs minutes à chercher le livre dont elle avait besoin parmi l'impressionnante collection du Français. Puis, s'énervant devant son incapacité à trouver un stupide bouquin et l'amusement à peine dissimulé d'Aiolia et de Hyoga (ainsi que celui de Camus, même si ce dernier avait la gentillesse de mieux le cacher), elle finit par recourir à la bonne vieille méthode et utiliser sa magie. En deux temps trois mouvements, le livre tant désiré vola jusque dans ses mains.

Elle le posa ensuite sur la table du salon, à la vue de tous.

« _L'âne d'or_ d'Apulée... » Lut Aiolia. « C'est vrai que ça colle assez bien ! Je suppose que cette Pamphise fait partie de l'histoire ? »

« Tout à fait. Une vraie sorcière grecque ! Un rien rancunière et complètement nymphomane ! Apulée a parfaitement saisi le personnage ! »

Au vu du ton aigre que la Russe employait pour la décrire, les chevaliers comprirent tout de suite que les deux sorcières s'étaient déjà rencontrées... Et que cette rencontre ne s'était pas bien terminée.

« Je sais où j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ! » S'exclama brusquement Hyoga, surprenant tout le monde. « C'est Shun qui m'en a parlé l'autre jour ! »

« Shun ? » S'étonna Camus. « Qu'est-ce que le chevalier d'Andromède vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

« Elle tient une boutique dans le centre d'Athènes que Shun et Aphrodite fréquentent assez régulièrement pour... faire ce qu'ils font ! »

« Stop ! » Intervint Aiolia. « Rebobine deux secondes en arrière. Shun et Aphrodite ? Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là foutent ensembles ? »

Le Russe grimaça.

« Crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir... »

Puis, il se tourna vers son maître et Kira.

« Il m'a expliqué qu'elle vendait essentiellement des potions... »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Russe.

« Ce serait une sacrée coïncidence... Cette histoire prend une tournure des plus intéressantes... Camus, je ne regrette plus d'avoir répondu à ton appel ! Quelle douce vengeance tu me proposes là... »

Ses dernières paroles ressemblaient aux ronronnements d'un félin qui venait tout juste de repérer sa proie. Aiolia en eut des frissons. Quel que soit le conflit qui opposait la sorcière russe à Pamphise et quelle que soit son ampleur, ils y seraient mêlés de gré ou de force. Et, si les dernières années lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'est bien qu'il n'était jamais bon de se retrouver coincé dans une bataille entre deux forces qui vous dépassaient...

SsSsSsS

« Et dire que j'avais rendez-vous avec Marine ce soir ! » Gémit Aiolia en franchissant le seuil du Treizième temple.

« Sûr que c'est dommage, pour une fois que tu oses l'inviter ! » Maugréa Hyoga sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles.

Il aurait dû.

« Eh bien ! » Siffla le Grec. « C'est un commentaire assez culotté de la part d'un garçon qui n'arrive pas à garder son petit ami près de lui plus d'une semaine ! »

Le visage du blond se décomposa et Aiolia admit que c'était un coup-bas peu glorieux. Tout le Sanctuaire était au courant des - comment pouvait-on qualifier ça ? - problèmes relationnels et de sédentarisation que connaissait Ikki du Phénix.

Officiellement, c'était Shion qui l'envoyait en mission aux quatre coins du globe. Officieusement, cette bourrique d'oiseau rôti se moquait pas mal de l'autorité du Grand-Pope, faisait ce qui lui chantait et se souvenait de temps à autre que, pour garder sa chère liberté, il devait donner un petit coup de main. Dans ces moments-là, il rejoignait un Or, souvent Shura ou Angelo, aidait à sa manière (comprenez : en n'écoutant rien de ce qu'on lui disait de faire), revenait en Grèce faire son rapport et repartait quelques jours plus tard.

Ces visites étaient courtes et avaient généralement un programme chargé. D'abord prendre des nouvelles de Shun – et de Seiya et Shiryu quand il était de bonne humeur – et passer le reste de son précieux temps à essayer de se réconcilier avec Hyoga qui menaçait de lui geler une certaine partie son anatomie pour avoir profité du moment de fatigue post-réconciliation d'un problème précédant pour se faire la malle.

Généralement ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant du retour d'Ikki s'en apercevaient très vite grâce à la chute soudaine des températures (ils avaient même droit à de la neige quand le Cygne était particulièrement bien remonté !). Néanmoins, la température remontait bien vite quand la fin des hostilités était actée sous les draps du onzième temple (bizarrement, les deux tourtereaux évitaient de pratiquer ce genre d'activés au sixième, où Ikki créchait normalement). Et, le lendemain, le Phénix avait de nouveau disparu et tout était à recommencer !

C'était tordu comme relation. Même pour le niveau du Sanctuaire. Aiolia avait déjà pensé à en souffler deux mots à Camus, histoire qu'il en discute un peu avec son ancien disciple. Mais, à chaque fois que l'idée lui traversait l'esprit, il se rappelait que la situation sentimentale du Verseau n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Parfois, en voyant ces deux paires de crétins amoureux, il se disait que son incapacité à se révéler à Marine lui évitait pas mal de problèmes...

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... » Murmura le Lion à l'encontre du plus jeune. « Excuse-moi. »

« Non, tu as eu raison. Ma remarque était déplacée... »

S'il y avait bien une chose que Hyoga avait hérité de son maître, c'était ce ton froid et détaché qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était en colère. Chez Camus, ça avait toujours eu le don de le faire frissonner. Mais celui du Cygne l'attristait profondément.

Heureusement pour eux, Shion apparut dans leur champ de vision, les ramenant à la raison de leur présence au Treizième temple. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son cadet pour lui demander s'il était prêt, il remarqua que le blond n'en menait pas large.

« Tu sais, techniquement, c'est moi qui ai le boulot le plus dur... » Fit remarquer le Grec, espérant rassurer son compagnon de crime. « Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. »

« Parce que tu penses que mentir au Grand-Pope, c'est une partie du plaisir ? »

Le Lion ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Et la referma aussi vite lorsqu'il réalisa que Hyoga n'avait pas tort. Il se contenta donc de le pousser vers l'Atlante en lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer et de s'éclipser vers le bureau de Shion sans prendre la peine de vérifier si le Cygne s'en sortait.

Aiolia n'eut aucun mal à crocheter la serrure de porte. Il l'avait déjà fait tellement de fois, même du temps de Saga, qu'il aurait pu ouvrir cette porte les yeux fermés. D'ailleurs, la difficulté de sa mission ne résidait pas là-dessus.

Non, le problème était de trouver le dossier qu'il cherchait.

Si un détail avait pu trahir Saga du temps de son règne, ça aurait sans doute été celui-là. Le Gémeaux était ordonné, méticuleux et ne laissait rien au hasard. Bref, tout le contraire de Shion. Aiolia, qui n'était pourtant pas un maniaque du rangement, se demandait même comment l'Atlante pouvait s'y retrouver. Il n'y avait aucun emplacement déterminé, aucun classement établi.

Après de longues fouilles archéologiques, le Grec finit par pousser un cri victorieux. Il venait de tomber (tout à fait par hasard) sur le dossier tant recherché : celui qui contenait tous les détails de la mission de Milo. Puisqu'il avait miraculeusement mis la main sur ce qu'il était venu chercher, le bon sens lui aurait sans doute dicté de prendre ses jambes à son cou avant l'arrivée des problèmes. Seulement, la curiosité l'emporta. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Milo. Et il voulait le savoir immédiatement.

Son impatience le perdrait un de ces jours...

« Shion, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Et peut-être plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Le Lion n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que Dokho apparut au seuil de la porte. Visiblement assez remonté contre le Grand-Pope, il ne remarqua même pas que ce n'était pas Shion qui se trouvait devant lui et commença à se plaindre des absences répétées du Grand-Pope et d'autres choses bien plus personnelles qu'Aiolia aurait préféré ne jamais savoir...

Tout à coup, le Chinois se tut, remarquant enfin que ce n'était pas sur Shion qu'il hurlait depuis qu'il était rentré.

« Aiolia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Euh... Je me suis trompé de pièce ? »

Mauvaise réponse. Dokho avait beau être âgé de plus de deux cents ans, il n'était pas aveugle pour autant. Il n'avait pas manqué de noter le dossier qui n'avait rien à faire dans les mains du Grec.

« Eh bien, tu vas expliquer tout ça à Shion... » Fit la Balance avec une voix doucereuse dont il valait mieux se méfier.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais... Aïe ! »

L'aîné lui attrapa l'oreille et le traîna dans tout le palais à la recherche du Grand Pope. Décidément de très mauvaise humeur, la Balance !

De loin, il put apercevoir Hyoga, qui tentait désespérément de retarder un Shion assez pressé, se figer en remarquant leur arrivée.

Shion aussi avait repéré les deux chevaliers et avait haussé un sourcil. Un coup d'œil vers le Cygne qui s'était fait tout petit lui apprit que, comme Shion s'en doutait, le Russe était lui aussi impliqué.

« Je l'ai surpris en train de fouiller dans tes dossiers. » Expliqua Dokho à son amant en lui tendant le fruit des recherches du Lion.

Shion soupira tandis que le Grec lui offrait son plus beau sourire innocent. Le Grand-Pope ouvrit la bouche pour lui servir le sermon qu'il servait habituellement à Lion et au Scorpion quand il découvrait une de leurs magouilles mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

« C'est ma faute, Grand-Pope... »

Trois paires d'yeux surpris se tournèrent vers Hyoga qui, arborant la bouille d'un chiot pris en faute, avait baissé la tête comme s'il n'osait pas faire face à la figure d'autorité du Sanctuaire.

« J'étais juste inquiet pour Milo... Ça fait des semaines qu'on a plus de nouvelles... Je voulais juste pouvoir rassurer Camus... »

Oh le sale petit manipulateur... Le pire dans cette histoire ? Les vieux étaient sur le point d'y croire !

« Rassurer Camus ? » Releva Shion qui cherchait à comprendre ce que le Verseau venait faire dans cette affaire.

L'instinct de survie du Russe s'était fameusement accru ces dernières années. Et là, il lui conseillait clairement de très vite développer son histoire.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant sur la version qu'il allait raconter. Le plus simple était encore d'aller à l'essentiel. Son maître allait le tuer.

« Il ne le montrera pas, il a une réputation à tenir après tout... » Commença le blond, feignant (et ce ne fut pas très compliqué) la gêne d'aborder le sujet. « Mais je le connais, il est inquiet. Malgré leur relation, il l'aime. Avec Lia, on voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. On allait le remettre à sa place après, je vous jure... »

Les petits yeux de chiot innocent qui conclurent sa tirade eurent raison du Grand-Pope.

« Disparaissez avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Ils ne se firent pas prier, conscients de l'avoir échappé belle, et coururent vers la sortie.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois en sécurité hors du Treizième temple qu'ils se permirent de respirer. Aiolia tomba assis sur les premières marches des escaliers sacrés, pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions.

« C'était moins une ! » Soupira le Grec avant de lever les yeux vers son cadet. « Je savais pas que tu étais si doué pour jouer les angelots innocents ! »

« J'ai Camus comme maître et Shun comme meilleur ami. » Expliqua Hyoga en prenant place à côté de lui. « On apprend beaucoup en les observant ! »

« Ça, je veux bien le croire... T'as jamais pensé à utiliser cette super technique pour empêcher Ikki de partir ? »

Les traits du Russe se raidirent une microseconde à la mention du Phénix.

« A ton avis, pourquoi se barre-t-il en pleine nuit, quand il est sûr que je dorme ? » Demanda-t-il, une amertume à peine dissimulée dans la voix.

Le Lion grimaça et préféra ne pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, félicitations jeune padawan ! T'as réussi à mentir à Shion avec un aplomb remarquable ! Ton maître peut être fier ! »

« Si seulement j'avais menti... » Marmonna Hyoga pour que le Grec ne l'entende pas.

SsSsSsS

Même sous forme animal, Milo restait toujours Milo. Bavard et insupportable.

Camus avait essayé d'ignorer ses incessants babillages. Il avait pris un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque (qui, comble de l'ironie, s'était avéré être l' _Âne d'or_ ), avait allumé sa chaîne hi-fi et avait dévoré le bouquin accompagné des classiques de la chanson française. Néanmoins, en plein milieu de _La chanson des vieux amants_ de Brel, il avait craqué. Il avait posé le livre sans même marquer sa page, avait attrapé une pomme au passage et avait rejoint le Scorpion dans les caves.

L'âne s'était immédiatement calmé lorsqu'il avait aperçu Camus et avait même remué son étrange queue lorsqu'il remarqua le fruit que le Français tenait entre ses mains.

« Je crois me souvenir que tu as un jour dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention... » Lui murmura le Verseau en caressant tendrement son chanfrein. « Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr que c'était ce que tu avais en tête. J'avoue que moi non plus... »

L'âne émit un braiment de protestation. Ce fut sans doute le fragment d'iceberg qui coulât le Titanic : le Français ne put retenir le rire qu'il contenait depuis qu'il avait compris l'identité de l'âne qu'il avait trouvé dans ses caves le matin même. Les protestations reprirent de plus belle.

« Désolé... » Fit le Verseau lorsqu'il fut certain de ne pas repartir dans une crise de rire en ouvrant la bouche. « Ce n'était pas très professionnel de ma part... »

Pour se faire pardonner, il lui offrit la pomme qu'il tenait dans les mains. L'animal la croqua avec bonheur en remuant la queue.

« Dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarqué ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Il a sans doute était trop curieux et Pamphise l'a puni à sa façon... » Fit la voix de Kira dans son dos. « Ou alors elle a pété un câble en apprenant qu'il portait le même prénom que son mari. Je crois savoir qu'il ne lui a pas laissé un bon souvenir ! »

Même si le Verseau ne sursauta pas, il n'en fut pas moins surpris. La Russe avait la fâcheuse tendance à apparaître et disparaître en un clin d'œil, surtout dans les moments les plus privés. À croire qu'elle le faisait exprès.

Milo lança un regard noir à la sorcière. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait celle qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. Ou simplement parce que c'était Kira. Le Scorpion et elle ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés. La Russe remarqua vite cette antipathie et sourit. Elle caressa à son tour l'âne et fut surprise de constater que son poil n'était rêche pas comme elle s'y attendait mais tout doux. Comme celui d'un lapin.

« Par les crocs de Baba Yaga ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on fait des pieds et des mains pour te retransformer en humain alors que tu es bien plus agréable en âne ! On dirait une peluche ! »

Milo se remit à braire des protestations, ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune femme. Amusement qu'elle perdit bien vite lorsque l'âne lui pinça le bras pour lui faire ravaler son sourire. La blonde couina de douleur et s'éloigna aussitôt de la bestiole.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu lui trouves ! » S'écria-t-elle en direction de Camus, mauvaise de s'être laissé aussi facilement piéger.

« Cesse de le comparer à son maître et tu comprendras. »

La sorcière eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Il n'égalera jamais Alessandro. »

« Tu l'idéalise trop. Lui aussi a fait des erreurs... »

Et beaucoup plus que Kira ne l'imaginait. La Russe avait toujours vu la plus belle face de l'ancien chevalier du Scorpion. Celle qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était en Sibérie, loin du Sanctuaire et de sa mauvaise influence.

Le Verseau ne put retenir un petit sourire qui, il l'espérait, ne laissait pas trop transparaître sa nostalgie. Évoquer le maître de Milo lui avait rappelé ces longues soirées à l'Isba avec les Scorpions mais aussi Aiolia et son maître, Aasir qui, avec Alessandro, avait été le chevalier le plus proche de Nikolai du Verseau. Ces soirs-là faisaient sans doute partie des plus beaux souvenirs de sa formation. C'était après un de ceux-là que, sous les couettes du petit lit qu'ils partageaient alors, Milo l'avait embrassé pour la première fois...

« Tu sais, Kira. » Fit-il en repensant à ce doux souvenir. « Ton père m'a dit un jour que c'était plus fort que nous, les Saints des glaces. Nous sommes attirés par ceux qui sont capables de nous enflammer le cœur... J'ai seulement compris ce qu'il voulait dire quand j'ai compris les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Milo. »

Le Scorpion transformé en âne se mit à braire joyeusement. Les joues du Français prirent alors une petite teinte rosée quand il se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles.

Heureusement pour lui, deux cosmos se firent sentir à l'entrée de son temple : Aiolia et Hyoga étaient de retour. Camus se précipita à leur rencontre, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à ce moment gênant. Kira le suivit de prêt, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? » S'enquit Camus, dissimulant parfaitement son impatience d'en savoir plus.

« Alors ? On a failli se faire coincer ! » Grogna le Lion.

« Rectification : on s'est fait coincer ! » Le corrigea le plus jeune.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, si Shion ou Dokho te regardent bizarrement la prochaine fois que tu les croiseras, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal ! »

Le Cygne lança un regard noir à son aîné qui venait de mettre son maître sur la piste d'une information qu'il aurait préféré lui cacher. Si Camus venait à découvrir qu'il avait utilisé les sentiments qu'il avait pour le Scorpion pour se sortir d'une situation délicate, il était bon pour se la rejouer Blanche-Neige dans un cercueil de glace. Et pour au moins cent ans cette fois-ci !

Camus, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil, intrigué par les paroles de son ami. Puis, après réflexions, il se dit qu'il était encore plus préférable de ne rien savoir... Juste au cas où savoir l'obligerait à prendre des mesures radicales.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris vos babillages, vous êtes rentrés bredouilles ? » Intervint Kira en s'installant sur le canapé du Verseau.

« Je te remercie, ta confiance en mes capacités me font chaud au cœur... » Répliqua aussitôt le Lion.

« Oh crois-moi ! Je ne doute absolument pas de certaines de tes capacités... Malheureusement, tes compétences d'espion n'en font pas partie ! »

« Eh bien, pour ta gouverne, nous ne sommes pas rentrés complètement bredouilles ! »

La Russe ne tenta même pas de cacher son étonnement.

« Ah bon ? »

Le Grec eut un petit sourire victorieux.

« Apparemment Milo et Angelo avaient pour mission d'approcher Pamphise pour venir en aide à un sanctuaire allié... »

« Quel sanctuaire ? » L'interrogea Camus.

« C'était pas mentionné dans l'ordre de mission. Mais, des sanctuaires alliés, on en a pas des masses... »

Le Français acquiesça pensivement.

« Reste à savoir quels problèmes peuvent pousser Poséidon à nous demander de l'aide... » Murmura-t-il en se tournant vers son disciple. « Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Isaak récemment ? »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Pas depuis quelques semaines, non. Je ne comprends pas. Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit du Sanctuaire marin et pas des Enfers ou d'Asgard ? »

Camus ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses réflexions, et ce fut Aiolia qui éclaira sa lanterne.

« Asgard est trop éloigné pour avoir eu affaire à une sorcière grecque. » Expliqua le Lion en haussant les épaules. « Quant aux Enfers... Je vois mal Hadès nous demander de l'aide et se placer dans une position de faiblesse. La guerre a beau être terminée et la paix déclarée, il est bien trop fier pour ça ! Euh... Camus, on peut savoir où tu vas ? »

Le Verseau, enfin sorti de sa réflexion, s'était en effet dirigé vers la sortie sans trouver pertinent d'annoncer son départ à ses camarades. Néanmoins, il stoppa sa progression lorsqu'il entendit la question de son ami et se tourna vers eux.

« Maintenant qu'on a la confirmation qu'il s'agit bien de Pamphise, il est temps de lui rendre une petite visite, tu ne crois pas ? » Expliqua le Français.

« Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que ça pourrait être dangereux d'y aller seul ? » Lui demanda le Lion. « Ou que je voudrais t'accompagner ? »

Le Verseau lui offrit un petit sourire que les trois personnes présentes, qui comptaient parmi celles qui le connaissaient le mieux, n'auraient pas hésité à qualifier de malicieux.

« Pas sûr que Marine apprécie que tu reportes votre rendez-vous... Pour une fois que tu oses l'inviter ! »

Hyoga ne put retenir un gloussement de joie pendant qu'Aiolia pesta une malédiction quelconque à l'encontre des Verseaux. Puis, le Grec, peu enthousiaste de savoir son deuxième meilleur ami allait faire face seul à celle qui avait transformé le premier en animal à quatre pattes, jeta un regard explicite à Kira. La jeune femme leva immédiatement les bras en l'air pour se dédouaner.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! » Protesta-t-elle. « Si je m'approche trop de la vielle, elle va repairer mon énergie. Et je n'ai pas une folle envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois face à elle ! Je suis pas suicidaire ! C'est qui, cette Marine ? »

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. On est plus ensemble à ce que je sache ! »

« Et alors ? Ça ne m'empêche pas de me préoccuper de ton bonheur, _kotik_! _»_

« Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez... » Proposa Hyoga, coupant court le début inutile qui se profilait entre la Russe et le Grec.

« Certainement pas ! »

« Tu restes au onzième temple ! »

Le Cygne s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil sous les exclamations simultanées de son maître et de Kira. Il lança un regard suppliant à Aiolia mais ce dernier, pas fou, n'alla pas à l'encontre du désir du duo. Ces deux-là pouvaient être assez terribles quand il s'agissait de protéger leurs proches, surtout lorsqu'ils formaient une alliance.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Osa néanmoins demander le Russe.

« Trop dangereux. » Répliqua immédiatement Camus, catégorique. « On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas. »

Le blond allait répliquer que c'était un an auparavant qu'il aurait fallu s'inquiéter de l'exposer au danger (là c'était trop tard, il avait déjà connu quelques petits ennuis d'ordre divin) quand Kira intervint à son tour, de la rancune plein la voix.

« Pamphise est complètement nympho. Lorsqu'un jeune homme lui plaît, elle trouve un moyen de l'ensorceler pour qu'il couche avec elle. Et, ces derniers temps, elle a un faible pour les blonds. Mauvaise idée donc de lui agiter une proie potentielle sous son nez. »

Le Cygne soupira, s'avouant vaincu par le regard insistant de son maître et les explications de la sorcière. Cette dernière remarqua l'air dépité de l'adolescent et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Fais pas cette tête ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une journée tous les deux ! Cuisiner des pirojkis avec la recette de la Baba, ça te tente ? »

Suite dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *

(1) J'ai pris le parti de ne pas traduire leur conversation parce que ce passage était exclusivement du point de vue d'Aiolia. Et comme le Russe de notre Lion adoré n'est pas très développé, il a dû en comprendre à peu près autant que vous. Néanmoins, ceux qui sont habitués au couple Camus/Milo doivent certainement reconnaître la dernière phrase…

* * *

Des remarques ? Des critiques ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Kira ? Et les autres ? Est-ce que Milo reprendra-t-il sa forme humaine ? Aiolia survivra-t-il à son rendez-vous ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos impressions !

Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire !

Pour la suite, j'avais prévu de la publier vendredi prochain. Sauf que je pars justement en vacances à partir de vendredi, donc je la publierais soit jeudi, soit lundi. On verra…

 _Dans le prochain épisode :_

Camus 007 en action avec une James Bond girl digne de Monica Bellucci, la recette des pirojkis de la Baba et quelques invités surprises !

À très vite ! Et que la Pythie soit avec vous !

Nerya.


	2. Potion et sortilèges

**Potions et sortilèges**

Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !

Voilà la deuxième partie de l'Âne d'or ! Au programme : des réponses à certaines questions, un peu de cinéma et quelques invités surprises !

Un grand merci a tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire le chapitre précédent, et un plus grand encore à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite trace de leur passage par un favori, un follower ou une review ! Merci aussi à Staffy pour la correction !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter una abonna pythie lecture !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi, mais bien à Masami Kurumada. Quant aux OC's introduits ou évoqués dans cette fic, ils sortent de ma petite caboche… ou bien de certaines légendes. Saurez-vous toutes les reconnaître ?

* * *

La boutique de Pamphise, _Le Jardin des Hespérides,_ ressemblait à tous les autres commerces qu'on pouvait trouver dans le centre du vieil Athènes. Appuyé contre un banc de l'autre côté de la rue, Camus observa longuement la façade crème dont la peinture toute fraîche témoignait de la jeunesse de la boutique.

Il hésitait encore sur la façon de pénétrer dans l'endroit. Faire irruption dans le bâtiment, cosmos déployé était évidemment exclus. S'il devait mettre un pied là-dedans, c'était sous couverture. Néanmoins, il manquait cruellement d'informations à propos de sa cible et sur comment l'aborder.

Il se sentit soudainement happé vers l'arrière et entraîné dans une ruelle à proximité. Le Verseau jura intérieurement. Il avait été repéré. Son inquiétude pour Milo lui faisait décidément commettre pas mal d'erreurs de débutants !

Il fut plaqué contre un mur et découvrit avec surprise le visage de son assaillant.

« _Cazzo_ Camus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Et merci de soigner ton langage ! Je ne suis pas certain que Mû apprécierait tes jurons ! »

Véridique. Le Bélier adorait son amant, beaucoup moins sa manie de jurer à tout bout de champ. Angelo le savait très bien et évitait les grossièretés en présence de son agneau lilas. Mais, visiblement, il reprenait ses mauvaises habitudes dès que l'Atlante n'était plus à proximité.

Mentionner le gardien du premier temple eut l'effet espéré sur le Cancer qui se détendit immédiatement. Néanmoins, l'Italien eut un mauvais sourire, un de ceux dont les ors avaient appris à se méfier.

« _Fichtre !_ » s'exclama-t-il dans un français très approximatif qui fit grincer des dents le Verseau. « _Pourrais-tou, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer ce que tou fais ichi ?_ C'est mieux comme ça ? »

Le Français lui jeta un regard mauvais et Angelo répliqua avec un air digne de son prénom. Il avait écorché sa belle langue française ? Oups !

Comme pour se faire pardonner, le Cancer desserra son emprise sur l'autre chevalier, ce qui permet à ce dernier de se dégager.

« Plus sérieusement, je suppose que tu es à la recherche de ton Scorpion ? » Demanda l'Italien, toujours sur un ton innocent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et ce n'est pas _mon_ Scorpion ! »

L'autre émit un petit ricanement.

« Ne me mens pas ! Si on oublie le chaton et l'arachnide, je suis celui qui te connais le mieux au Sanctuaire ! Je sais que tu l'aimes depuis presque autant de temps que j'aime Mû ! »

Ça, Camus en doutait. De ce qu'il savait, le Cancer était accroc à la laine lilas depuis bien plus longtemps que lui ne l'était aux arachnides dorés. Après tout, il lui avait fallu des années pour mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Milo alors qu'Angelo était tombé sous le charme de Mû au premier regard, alors même que l'Atlante n'était qu'un bébé dans le bras de Shion lorsque Leander, le chevalier du Cancer de l'époque, était venu présenter son apprenti au Grand Pope.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le courage de contredire Angelo. Comme l'Italien l'avait déjà fait remarquer, il connaissait bien le Saint des glaces et avait un des premiers à deviner qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait le faire croire, surtout face au caractère bouillant du gardien de la huitième maison.

« Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il plutôt.

« La même chose que toi : je cherche ton amoureux ! »

Camus haussa un sourcil. Comment Angelo était-il au courant de la disparition du Scorpion ? Il se rappela soudain que Milo et Angelo étaient coéquipiers sur cette mission. L'Italien pourrait certainement lui fournir les informations dont il avait besoin.

Le Cancer dut se faire exactement la même réflexion car il fronça presque simultanément les sourcils.

« Mais comment savais-tu qu'il était passé par ici ? » Interrogea-t-il le Verseau.

« Espion du Grand-Pope, tu te souviens ? Bon, je suis plutôt pressé, je ne vais donc pas aller par quatre chemins. Je te propose un marché : je te dis ce que je sais et tu fais de même. Alors, _deal_ ? »

Le Cancer n'hésita pas un dixième de secondes. Il saisit la main du Français et la serra pour sceller leur accord.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux attablés à la terrasse d'un café que la vue sur la boutique de Pamphise désignait comme lieu de réunion stratégique.

« Alors ? » Demanda Angelo à l'autre Or. « Qu'est-ce que tu as appris à propos de cette mission ? »

« Honnêtement ? Pas grand-chose. Je sais juste que Milo et toi avaient été envoyés ici pour venir en aide à un Sanctuaire allié, sans doute celui de Poséidon, qui avait des problèmes avec la propriétaire de cette boutique... »

« Et c'est tout ? » S'étonna le Cancer avec un petit sourire. « Là, tu me déçois, _c_ _aro_! Tu nous as habitués à mieux ! »

« Je me demande ce que Mû penserait de la façon dont tu m'appelles... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Que se passe-t-il au Sanctuaire sous-marin ?»

« Je sais simplement que Pamphise a mis des gens importants sur le banc de touche et que les rescapés ne voyaient pas comment s'en sortir seuls... »

Le Verseau se raidit, inquiet pour Isaak. Les Marinas de Poséidon étaient les personnes les plus importantes au Sanctuaire sous-marin si l'on omettait le dieu des océans. Et Hyoga lui avait affirmé un peu plus tôt ne pas avoir eu des nouvelles de son condisciple depuis quelques temps. Connaissant la malchance chronique de ses élèves, il avait toutes les raisons de craindre le pire...

« Tu sais qui a été touché ? » Interrogea-t-il son informateur sur un ton détaché.

Angelo haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas percevoir l'inquiètude sous-latente dans la question.

« Aucune idée. Toujours est-il que Milo et moi avons été envoyés pour découvrir comment contrer ses sortilèges. Et après avoir pris connaissance du moyen de l'approcher, on a joué à pile ou face. Milo a perdu. Et c'est lui qui s'est teint en blond et est parti draguer la sorcière... »

Camus tiqua. Et, par pure coïncidence, un courant d'air froid balaya la terrasse, faisant frissonner ceux qui s'y trouvait.

« Il a fait quoi ? »

« Crois-moi, il aurait préféré ne pas y aller ! » Ajouta rapidement son vis-à-vis essayant de réparer les pots cassés par sa maudite langue. « Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était la seule excuse crédible pour entrer qu'on ait trouvé ! »

Le Français n'était absolument pas convaincu. Il y avait une dizaine d'autres prétextes potentiels pour approcher Pamphise. Alors certes, les deux bêtes à pinces n'étaient peut-être pas les plus grandes lumières du Sanctuaire, mais ils étaient loin d'être les plus débiles. Ils auraient très bien pu en trouver une autre s'ils avaient pris un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir !

Néanmoins, pour l'instant Milo n'était pas dans l'état de lui fournir une explication, il laissa donc couler. Mais, lorsque le Scorpion aurait retrouvé ses deux jambes et sa langue, ils auraient une sérieuse conversation tous les deux !

D'un geste de la main, il invita l'Italien à continuer son récit.

« Au début, tout roulait. La sorcière était sous le charme et les pigeons roucoulaient. Et puis, soudain, _catastrofe_! J'ai perdu le contact. Je sais qu'il devait aller la voir hier soir et depuis, plus de nouvelles ! Je me suis rendu à son temple, aucune trace de lui. Pareil pour son cosmos, je n'arrive pas à le repérer ! Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible ! »

Ils étaient deux. Quoique le Verseau avait sa petite idée en ce qui concernait le cosmos de Milo. Le sort de Pamphise l'avait sans doute scellé lorsqu'il avait transformé le Scorpion en âne.

« Voilà, tu sais tout. » Conclut Angelo. « A toi, maintenant ! »

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qui allait dévoiler au Cancer. Étonnamment, il avait confiance en lui. Angelo savait garder un secret. Le plus simple était encore de lui dire la vérité.

« Milo est chez moi. »

Le crabe faillit s'étrangler.

« _Mi scusi_ ? Tu veux dire que, pendant que, moi, je me vais un sang d'encre, _Signor_ Milo se la coule douce dans le temple de son mec ? Je vais en faire de la viande hachée et le servir _al ragù_ à ses scorpions ! »

« J'ai dit qu'il était chez moi, pas qu'il se la coulait douce ! Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, toi ? »

« C'est un bon compagnon de beuverie, ce serait dommage de le perdre. Sois gentil et explique-moi un truc : comment a-t-il pu atterrir dans ton temple sans que personne ne le remarque ? Mieux encore : qu'est-ce qu'il fout là alors qu'il a une mission à accomplir ? Merde quoi ! »

« Langage, Angelo ! Dis-moi d'abord si Shion est au courant de sa disparition. »

Le Cancer secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas voulu qu'il sache avant d'en avoir appris plus. »

« Parfait ! » Murmura le Verseau pour lui-même avant de reprendre plus haut. « Donc, puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir, il ne se la coule pas douce dans mon temple parce que Milo est un âne. »

« Ça ne change pas de tes discours habituels, _caro_. »

Camus tiqua encore sur le surnom mais ne releva pas.

« Visiblement, sa couverture a grillé. Et Pamphise l'a transformé en âne pour se venger. » Expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné pour son amant pour le coup.

Le Cancer fit une drôle de grimace, ayant soudain subi l'illumination.

« Attends ! Un âne, _uno asino_ ? L'animal avec de longues oreilles ? »

« Précisément. »

L'Italien tenta de maîtriser le fou-rire qui lui chatouillait le fond de la gorge. Tenta et échoua lamentablement. Le Saint des glaces ne le lui reprocha pas, lui-même ayant succombé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il attendit donc que son vis-à-vis se calme avant de pouvoir lui raconter la suite. À sa grande surprise, le Cancer avala sans problème ce qu'il lui racontait.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu recherches l'antidote qui retransformerait ton cher et tendre en être humain ? » S'assura ce dernier lorsqu'il eut fini.

« Non, je cherche simplement la potion grâce à laquelle Pamphise a jeté le sort. » Le corrigea le Français. « Évidemment, ça serait beaucoup plus simple si je trouvais directement l'antidote... Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire aux miracles. »

Angelo fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu ne possèdes que la potion, comment comptes-tu trouver l'antidote ? »

« J'ai un contact capable de créer un contre-poison à partir de matériau de base... »

L'Italien hocha pensivement la tête. Puis, brusquement, il bondit de sa chaise et fut sur ses pieds à la vitesse de la lumière. Un coup d'œil vers le Verseau lui apprit que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Bon, tu bouges tes fesses ou quoi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Ben, tu veux entrer dans la boutique et trouver la potion qui a transformé Milo, non ? »

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu viens faire dans l'expédition. »

« Je t'accompagne, tiens ! Et c'est non négociable ! Après l'échec de l'opération « drague de la sorcière », un couple attira moins l'attention ! »

« Comment ça, un couple éveillera moins l'attention ? »

« Camus, la spécialité de Pamphise, c'est de rabibocher les couples qui battent de l'aile. »

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Je savais que tu allais adorer l'idée ! »

SsSsSsS

Un léger tintement de clochette annonça l'entrée du duo d'ors dans la boutique. Cette dernière était déserte, ni clients, ni gérante à l'horizon. Camus en profita pour balayer la pièce et les nombreuses étagères remplies de petits flacons du coup d'œil minutieux. Il s'agit surtout de potions en lien avec l'amour, platonique comme physique.

« Alors ? Y a un miracle ? » Demanda Angelo, avec l'enthousiasme de celui qui n'y croyait pas.

Le Verseau secoua négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de sortilège qu'on met en vitrine... »

« Évidemment ! » Grogna l'autre. « C'est pas marrant si c'est trop facile ! »

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Fit une voix claire dans leur dos.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'un gris métallique, venait d'apparaître derrière un gros comptoir en chêne situait dans le fond du magasin. Les deux ors se regardèrent, devinant qu'il s'agissait de Pamphise. Il était temps d'entrer dans leur rôle.

Angelo prit la main de son collègue dans la sienne, sans prendre le temps de le consulter. Camus le laissa faire, bien conscient que l'Italien était bien plus doué que lui pour simuler le comportement d'un couple. Après tout, le Cancer, fidèle à son signe, filait le parfait amour avec Mû alors que lui avait des difficultés à passer une semaine sans que Milo et lui ne s'envoient balader. Mieux valait qu'il soit celui qui menait les débats.

Jouant son rôle, Angelo eut un rire nerveux et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« C'est à dire... C'est un peu gênant... »

Pamphise eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Il n'a aucune honte à avoir. » Les rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Beaucoup de couples traversent une mauvaise passe... Mais peu d'entre eux ont le courage de demander de l'aide. Passer cette porte était une décision très courageuse... Que diriez-vous de vous installer et de discuter un peu de ce qui ne va pas ?»

D'un geste de la main, elle désigna un petit salon composé d'un fauteuil rouge vif et d'un canapé saumon. Angelo consulta son "compagnon" du regard, recherchant son accord. Ce dernier opina du chef et tous les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que la sorcière prit place dans le fauteuil en face d'eux.

L'Italien trépignait sur son siège, donnant l'impression d'être impatient de commencer.

« Alors ? En quoi ça consiste ? C'est comme chez un psy ? »

Pamphise secoua la tête, toujours avec son sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Je veux juste vous poser quelques questions et déterminer ce qui ne va plus. Lorsque cela sera fait, je vous proposerai une de mes décoctions qui devrait régler le problème... »

« Et c'est tout ? » S'étonna le Cancer, vraiment surpris pour le coup. « C'est aussi simple que ça ? »

« L'amour est simple... » Répondit-elle comme si ces mots étaient la vérité universelle. « Mais je vous préviens, certaines de mes questions seront d'ordres privées et sembleront parfois violer votre intimité... »

Angelo haussa les épaules.

« Bah ! Vous savez, avec les voisins qu'on se farcit, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne connaît plus le concept d'intimité ! »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, vous pourriez peut-être commencer par me donner vos noms... »

« Je m'appelle Alessandro. »

Camus tiqua. Angelo, contrairement à lui, utilisait une panoplie de faux noms pour ses missions. Cependant, il avait choisi le prénom du maître de Milo. Était-ce un simple hasard ou bien était-ce un quelconque message que l'esprit parfois tordu du Cancer essayait de faire passer ?

Il sentit une pression au niveau de sa main. L'Italien l'avait serré un peu plus fort pour le prévenir de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il s'aperçut soudain que Pamphise le regardait fixement, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui. D'un regard, il demanda de l'aide à son voisin.

« _Caro_ , ton prénom, _per favor_. » Le secourut bien gentiment l'Italien avant de se tourner vers la sorcière. « Excusez-le. C'est juste qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour venir ici. Si on devait l'écouter, il n'y a aucun problème ! »

« Je n'y peux rien si tu vois le mal partout, _mon cœur_! » Répliqua Camus en entrant dans son rôle. « Je m'appelle Gabriel. »

Pamphise lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de commencer son interrogatoire. Si les premières questions furent assez classiques (au "comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?", Angelo ne put contenir un ricanement), elles devinrent au fur et à mesure de plus intime (le sexe ? C'était la seule qui ne posait pas encore problème. Vu l'intensité des disputes, les réconciliations étaient du tonnerre !).

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle resta silencieux quelques instants, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Les deux ors se regardèrent, se doutant bien que le moment était critique. Si la sorcière devinait qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple, la situation allait vite se compliquer.

Finalement, elle se tourna vers Camus.

« Et si vous nous disiez ce qui ne va pas ? »

Pour le coup, le Verseau eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa surprise.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Elle désigna le Cancer d'un signe de tête.

« Dans le chef de votre compagnon, tout est pour le mieux. Il aime et se sent aimé. De son côté, la relation est stable et sereine. Alors que chez vous... Quelque chose vous gêne dans votre couple. Je dois savoir de quoi il s'agit... »

Un coup d'œil en direction de son voisin lui apprit que, cette fois-ci, il devrait se débrouiller seul. Le Français poussa donc un long soupir avant de se tourner vers le Cancer, imaginant que c'était à une autre bête à pince qu'il faisait face.

« Je t'aime. » Commença-t-il de but en blanc tandis que l'Italien sursautait à la déclaration. « Le problème, c'est que c'est à peu près la seule chose dont je suis sûr à propos de nous deux. Je veux dire, on passe plus de la moitié de notre temps à se disputer pour des broutilles... Comment être sûr que ça ne cache pas quelque chose de plus profond ? Comment savoir si nos sentiments ne nous empêchent pas de voir la vérité en face ? Nous empêcher de voir, qu'en fait, ça ne pourra jamais être stable entre nous ? Je n'ai pas envie de courir ma vie entière après une relation qui sera toujours en dents de scie... »

Si Angelo semblait paralysé par le monologue de son " compagnon", Pamphise, elle, affichait un air satisfait. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

« Je pense savoir comment arranger votre problème... » Affirma-t-elle aux deux chevaliers. « Excusez-moi un instant, je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes... »

Et elle passa dans l'arrière-boutique sans se préoccuper de laisser ses clients sans surveillance. Camus y vit l'occasion parfaite pour mettre la main sur l'objet de leur mission. Il secoua Angelo, toujours pas remis de la déclaration du Verseau.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama le Cancer, enfin de retour parmi les conscients.

« Rends-moi service et surveille l'entrée de l'arrière-boutique. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps... »

« Et quoi donc ? »

Mais le Français ne l'écoutait plus et le Cancer dut se résoudre à ne pas insister. Il se posta donc prêt du comptoir de la boutique, les yeux rivés sur la porte où Pamphise avait disparu.

Son attention fut très vite détournée par une étrange odeur d'iode qui envahit subitement les lieux. Il se tourna rapidement vers Camus et le vit, debout en plein milieu de la pièce, marmonner quelque chose dans ce qu'Angelo crut reconnaître comme du russe. Il y avait une drôle d'énergie autour de lui, assez proche de sa signature cosmique sans vraiment l'être.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » S'écria l'Italien, franchement pas à l'aise. « Camus, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Sort de localisation. » Répondit vaguement le Verseau. « Mon contact m'a assuré qu'il était efficace et à la portée de tous ceux qui possédaient une quelconque forme d'aura, notre cosmos compris. Tu as remarqué si quelque chose a changé ? »

« A part cette impression d'avoir le mal de mer, tu veux dire ? »

Le Verseau haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et le rejoignit rapidement. Ses narines furent aussitôt agressées par la même forte odeur d'iode, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la brise marine des côtes au large de Quimper. Comment avait-il pu la louper ? À moins que...

Lentement, il retourna sur ses pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait d'Angelo et du comptoir, l'odeur s'amenuisait. L'esquisse d'un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : il venait de comprendre le fonctionnement du sortilège de Kira.

Tel Thésée dans le labyrinthe, il suivi son fil d'Ariane olfactif jusqu'à une cachette, dissimulée sous le parquet du comptoir. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y découvrit plusieurs fioles vides dont l'une d'elles attira le regard du Français. Si, aux yeux d'Angelo, rien ne semblait la distinguer des autres, son collègue, lui, crut un instant la voir briller un peu plus que ses compagnes.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il restait des résidus de la potion utilisée, Camus la dissimula dans ses poches.

« _Paouez !_ » Murmura-t-il comme on lui avait appris à cacher ses sorts.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le Cancer, ce dernier leva le pouce en l'air pour accueillir leur succès. Ils allèrent ensuite se réinstaller dans le canapé comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Ils patientèrent encore quelques instants avant de voir Pamphise réapparaître, un nouveau flacon, celui-là rempli, en main.

« Et voilà ! » Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire rassurant tandis qu'elle tendait la fiole au Verseau. « Buvez ça quand vous serez prêt ! »

« Et c'est tout ? » S'étonna Angelo, vraiment surpris pour le coup. « Pas de prescription, pas de cure ou autres trucs du genre ? Juste "Buvez quand vous serez prêt" ? »

Le sourire de la sorcière s'accentua davantage.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : l'amour est simple. Pourquoi le raviver serait différent ? Néanmoins, il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais voir entre vous... »

Les deux ors échangèrent un regard inquiet. Pourquoi avaient-ils un mauvais pressentiment ?

« Oui ? » Lâcha l'Italien du bout des lèvres, se préparant au pire.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

« Rien de très contraignant, rassurez-vous. Je voudrais simplement que vous vous embrassiez. Pour symboliser votre nouveau départ. »

S'ils n'avaient pas été devant témoin, Camus aurait sans doute fusillé le Cancer du regard (et pas que). Cancer qui maudissait son besoin d'en faire trop : s'il n'avait pas ouvert sa putain de gueule, ils auraient pu l'éviter, ce putain de baiser !

Seulement, pas le choix. Pour le bien de leur infiltration et de Milo, ils allaient devoir jouer leur rôle jusqu'au bout. Mû et Milo leur pardonneraient... Le mieux était encore qu'ils ne soient jamais au courant.

Avant de devenir trop suspect, l'Italien s'approcha doucement du Verseau et l'embrassa, espérant que le Saint des glaces ait la bonne idée de rester dans son rôle. Mais Camus n'était pas l'espion de Grand-Pope pour rien et savait parfaitement rester convaincant, même lorsqu'il embrassait un homme en couple avec l'un des plus puissant (et dangereux) chevalier du Sanctuaire alors que lui-même sortait déjà avec un des assassins du Grand-Pope qui n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa compréhension et son empathie.

Les deux chevaliers accueillirent la fin de la démonstration d'affection avec un certain soulagement. Pamphise, elle, affichait l'un satisfait de celle qui pensait avoir fait du bon travail.

« Eh bien, messieurs, je suis certaine que tout ira pour le mieux pour vous ! Vous formez un très joli couple ! »

Ils la remercièrent en balbutiant, la payèrent rapidement et sortirent de la boutique sans plus tarder. Une fois le plus éloigné possible de la boutique, les deux ors échangèrent un regard entendu.

« A propos de ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur... » Commença Angelo.

« Vérone ? » L'interrompit brutalement Camus.

Le Cancer grimaça à la mention de leur première mission ensemble – et la première mission du Français tout court. Ça s'était tellement mal passé (quoiqu'il y avait eu un bon moment, même si c'était surtout ce point-là qu'ils auraient aimé oublier) que la ville de Roméo et Juliette était devenu pour eux le synonyme de "moment à rayer de nos rapports – et de notre existence. Merci de ne pas en faire allusion d'une quelconque manière".

« Vérone. » Confirma l'Italien.

Ce qui s'était passé dans la boutique restait dans la boutique. Pas besoin que certaines personnes (du genre, Shion) soient au courant de ce baiser et en profite pour foutre la merde dans le parfait amour qu'il filait avec son agneau lilas !

L'affaire réglée, ils se mirent en route pour le Sanctuaire. Ils avaient une bestiole à longues oreilles à retransformer en bête à pinces dorées !

SsSsSsS

« Je ne savais pas qu'Aiolia et toi étiez aviez eu une relation... »

Une petite moue étonnée se dessina sur le visage de Kira. Néanmoins, elle ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête, trop occupée à hacher ses feuilles de choux.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, on était encore ensembles quand tu es arrivé... »

Hyoga haussa les épaules.

« Je me rappelle à peine avoir croisé Aiolia à cette époque ! Sans parler de Milo ! »

La sorcière grimaça à la mention du Scorpion.

« Lui, c'est normal. » Lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres, comme si parler de ça la révulsait. « Il était un connard à l'époque, en plus d'être un con... »

Elle trancha sa dernière feuille d'un coup sec et la lame du couteau tapa bruyamment contre la planche de bois. Puis, elle releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, comme si cette colère passagère n'avait jamais existé.

« Par contre, que tu ne te rappelles pas d'Aiolia, c'est plus étrange… Tu te souviens d'Aasir ? »

« Un peu… »

Le Cygne n'avait que très peu eu l'occasion de rencontrer Aasir du Lion, le maître d'Aiolia. Cependant, chaque rencontre lui avait laissé une forte impression. L'ancien Lion possédait un charisme bien différent de celui de son maître, mais un charisme indéniable.

« Ouais, lui, une fois que tu l'as rencontré, c'est difficile de l'oublier… Eh bien, dis-toi qu'à chaque fois qu'Aasir était là, Lia l'était aussi ! C'est quand même bizarre, cette histoire… Comment peut-on oublier Aiolia ? »

Il y avait une réelle tendresse dans la voix de la sorcière quand il parlait du Lion. En raison de quelques faits de vie dont Hyoga avait plus ou moins connaissance, Kira était une solitaire. Elle voyageait beaucoup et s'attachait peu. Le Russe avait longtemps pensé que Camus, et Isaac et lui par extension, était la seule exception. Mais, en l'écoutant, il devina qu'Aiolia occupait également une place toute particulière dans le cœur de sa compatriote. Tout comme Milo, dans une certaine mesure.

Il arrêta alors de découper sa pâte feuilletée et se rapprocha de la blonde.

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

Son sourire prit une teinte plus nostalgique.

« D'une certaine façon, oui. » Admit-elle, presque dans un souffle. « On n'aime pas toujours de la même façon, Hyoga. Notre relation n'a jamais été basé sur de grandes passions. Nous étions des enfants et nous avions bien vu ce qui se passait entre Camus et Milo. Alors, on a voulu connaître la même chose. Ce n'était pas fait pour durer. Seulement, la tendresse a tendance à disparaître beaucoup moins vite que la passion… »

Elle conclut sa petite tirade en plongeant ses tranches de choux dans la poêle prévue à cet effet. Aussitôt le beurre se mit à frétiller. Kira surveilla un instant leur cuisson avant de relever les yeux vers l'adolescent.

« Et toi ? Les amours ? » Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle regretta presque aussi vite d'avoir posé la question. Dès qu'elle prononça le mot fatidique, le Cygne se décomposa.

« J'aurais pas dû poser la question, c'est ça ? » Fit-elle en grimaçant.

« Non, c'est pas ça… » Répondit le blond, mal à l'aise. « C'est juste… compliqué. »

Le dernier mot avait été lâché dans un soupir, faute d'avoir trouvé un autre qualificatif. Il n'en fallut pas moins à Kira pour comprendre la situation. La sorcière eut un petit reniflement amusé.

« Je vois… Si ça peut te rassurer, ça semble être pareil pour tous les Verseaux ! Regarde ton maître ! Aasir avait une théorie là-dessus : vous, les Saints des Glaces, vous aimez vous entourer de personnes énergiques, bouillantes. Simplement parce que ce sont les seules à pouvoir vous réchauffer le cœur… Et, au bout du compte, ça fait souvent des étincelles ! »

Le Bronze hocha pensivement la tête. Il était vrai que la relation de Camus et de Milo était loin d'être la plus simple du Sanctuaire, malgré l'évidence de leurs sentiments. Et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer quant à l'avenir de sa propre relation avec Ikki. Par contre…

« Mais, ton père, sa relation avec le maître de Milo était tout ce qui avait de plus saine, non ? »

La jeune femme se figea un instant à la mention de Nikolaï du Verseau. Hyoga, gêné, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. De ce qu'il savait, Kira entretenait une relation compliquée avec ce père qu'elle n'avait connu que très tardivement et qui l'avait laissé derrière lorsqu'il avait rejeté son armure et le Sanctuaire.

« Mon père et Alessandro s'aimaient trop… » Lui expliqua-t-elle néanmoins, une certaine émotion dans la voix alors qu'elle se rappelait cette période de sa vie. « Il disait souvent qu'un simple regard d'Alessandro le réchauffait plus que tout le soleil de Grèce. Tu les aurais vu, Hyoga… C'est à quoi devrait toujours ressembler l'amour. Quant Alessandro entrait dans la pièce, plus rien d'autre ne comptait aux yeux de mon père, pas même sa propre fille… »

Sa voix était un étrange mélange d'admiration, de tristesse et d'amertume. D'admiration pour cette amour, si grand. Tristesse, car elle savait comment l'histoire se terminait. Amertume, car, malgré tous ces efforts, tout cet amour venant de son père dont avait tant bénéficié le Scorpion. Elle, elle n'en avait jamais profité.

« Alors, quand Alessandro est mort, tout son univers s'est écroulé. Et ni Aasir, ni Camus, ni moi n'avons pu le ramener… Chaque jour devenait un peu plus froid autour de lui. Chaque jour nous rappelait combien ce doux sentiment pouvait faire souffrir… »

Elle marqua une pause de quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait formuler la suite.

« Tu sais, quand je vois Camus et Milo, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ont cette image de leur maître dans la tête. Ils étaient aux premières loges, ils ont tout vu : l'amour, la passion, le désespoir, … J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils n'osent pas s'engager entièrement parce qu'ils ont peur de finir comme mon père et Alessandro… »

Sans doute… Cependant, pas sûr que la technique fonctionnait. Hyoga se rappelait très bien les quelques jours qui avaient suivi la bataille du Sanctuaire, quand Milo en voulait au monde entier (et à lui plus particulièrement). Quand il tournait dangereusement en rond dans son temple, cherchant une désespérément une explication à la mort de Camus, prêt à exploser à tout moment sous le regard impuissant d'Aiolia. Lorsqu'il revoyait ses images, le Cygne ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Nikolaï avait dû livrer le même spectacle à ses proches.

« Bon ! Où en sommes-nous dans la recette ? » S'interrogea Kira en consultant son carnet argenté, bien consciente que l'atmosphère avait impérativement besoin d'être détendue. « Ah oui ! La viande ! On a quoi dans le frigo ? »

Hyoga vérifia le contenu du réfrigérateur un sourire aux lèvres. Cuisiner avec Kira était toujours une épreuve en soi. La Russe avait la fâcheuse tendance à se lancer dans ses recettes sans aucune préparation – y compris l'achat des ingrédients – et donc d'improviser avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Et tant pis pour la recette !

« Du haché de bœuf, ça convient ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Donc… » Lut-elle. « D'après Baba, il faut deux cent cinquante grammes de bam… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, une grimace écœurée au visage, avant de relever la tête vers le Cygne.

« En fait, du bœuf, ce sera parfait ! »

L'adolescent n'eut pas le loisir de demander plus d'explications. Un cosmos familier – et profondément désespéré – se répandit à travers le onzième temple pour annoncer son arrivée.

« Déjà ? » S'étonna Kira d'une voix forte en vérifiant l'heure quand Aiolia franchit la porte de l'appartement pour aller s'écrouler sur le canapé à quelques mètres de là. « Dans ma mémoire, les rencards duraient un peu plus longtemps que ça… »

« Y a pas eu rencard ! » Expliqua le Lion, presque dans un gémissement.

Voilà qui expliquait l'abattement du Grec… Tant de courageux efforts pour enfin oser approcher Marine et lui proposer de l'accompagner à Athènes pour une soirée réduits à néant par… par quoi au juste ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Hyoga en quittant la cuisine pour le salon.

« Shina. » Grogna le gardien du cinquième temple, comme si ce simple mot expliquait tout.

« Qui ? » Fit Kira en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une femme chevalier. On était sur le point de partir quand elle a débarqué chez Marine pour lui demander un immense service, qui, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas attendre. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès, cette vipère ! »

« Ophiuchus. » Le corrigea le Cygne, amusé. « Elle t'en veux encore d'avoir tué son disciple ? »

Dans la cuisine, Kira cessa la préparation de sa farce et passa la tête à travers le chambranle de la porte.

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? »

« C'était pas voulu… » Se défendit Aiolia. « Très longue histoire ! Bref, du coup, Shina ne me porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Et, puisque c'est une grande amie de Marine, elle fait tout pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! »

« Pauvre chaton ! » S'exclama la sorcière d'un ton faussement compatissant. « Je t'ai connu plus courageux ! »

« On voit que tu ne la connais pas ! Au fait, Camus n'est pas encore rentré ? »

Son regard alla de Hyoga à Kira, en passant par la porte d'accès aux caves du onzième. L'adolescent secoua la tête tandis que sa compatriote haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il rentrera avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose… En attendant, rends-toi utile et viens-nous aider ! Les pirojkis ne vont pas se faire tous seuls ! »

SsSsSsS

Les pirojkis venaient de sortir du four quand Camus revint au Sanctuaire. Le Verseau fut donc accueilli dans son temple par la délicieuse odeur des pâtés feuilletés et la vision d'Aiolia gisant sur son canapé, en train de jouer avec la clé qui pendouillait sur le marque-page de sa dernière lecture.

« Déjà rentré ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Le Lion préféra étouffer son gémissement dans un cousin à proximité. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à couvrir le bruit et Kira, alertée, sortit de la cuisine. La Russe détailla le nouvel arrivant de la tête aux pieds avant de le considérer d'un œil critique.

« Tu m'as l'air entier, c'est déjà pas mal… » Murmura-t-elle, néanmoins pas assez bas pour échapper aux oreilles du Verseau.

« Et comment pensais-tu que j'allais revenir ? » Lui demanda ce dernier.

Pour toute réponse, la sorcière haussa les épaules. Elle se planta ensuite devant lui sans aucune explication et posa une main sur son épaule. Du coup de l'œil, il interrogea silencieusement Aiolia, qui avait entretemps sorti la tête de son cousin pour observer la scène. Le Lion lui fit clairement comprendre en levant les mains qu'il ne savait pas non plus ce qui avait piqué la jeune femme.

Au bout d'un petit moment assez étrange, elle enleva sa main de l'épaule du Français et fronça les sourcils.

« Rien… Bizarre… » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même avant de reprendre plus haut. « Tu as utilisé le sort que je t'ai donné ? »

« Euh… Oui. » Répondit Camus, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où son amie voulait en venir. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Je suis juste impressionnée par tes facultés de dissimulation. Aucune trace de sortilège, que ce soit un de Pamphise ou le tien ! »

« Tu m'en vois ravi… »

Seulement, il n'avait déjà plus l'attention de la jeune femme. Aussitôt son inspection terminée, elle repartit dans la cuisine sans en dire plus.

« Y a des moments, je n'arrive vraiment pas à la suivre… » Déclara Aiolia en la regardant s'éloigner. « Et ça arrive plus de fois que je le voudrais ! »

Camus ne put qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête pensif. Il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil et fixa un instant son ami avant qu'un fin sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Tu cherches à connaître l'ennemi ? » Demanda-t-il au Lion en désignant l' _Âne d'or,_ que ce dernier tenait entre les mains.

La question était tout ce qui avait de sérieux. Il était bien connu que le gardien du cinquième temple était quelqu'un d'excessivement curieux. Cela lui avait souvent valu quelques ennuis au sein du Sanctuaire, à se trouver là où il ne devrait pas être simplement parce qu'il voulait voir ce qui s'y passait. Mais, ce qui était généralement moins connu, c'était que cette curiosité se manifestait aussi par un désir intense d'apprendre, de se renseigner et de comprendre. Ayant vécu toute son existence entre les murs du Sanctuaire et n'y étant que très rarement sorti, il rappelait parfois à Camus un enfant qui, pour combler son désir de voir le monde, s'intéressait à tous les sujets possibles pour pouvoir se l'imaginer. Et le fait d'avoir en partie été éduqué par Aasir du Lion n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses…

« On peut dire ça… » Lui répondit le Grec en posant le livre sur la table basse. « Tu l'avais laissé trainer. Je l'ai un peu feuilleté, mais impossible de me concentrer parce que Milo a commencé à braire comme un fou ! Hyoga est descendu voir il y a quelques minutes… »

Le Verseau prit alors conscience qu'effectivement, son disciple n'était visible nulle part.

« Tu parles d'un maître attentif ! » Plaisanta la voix de Kira à l'entrée de la cuisine. « Même pas capable de remarquer la disparition de ses élèves ! »

Elle était réapparue, un verre de jus de fruit dans les mains. Elle le tendit au Français, qui ne manqua pas d'hausser un sourcil.

« Pour récupérer ! » Expliqua la sorcière. « Tu as utilisé une partie de ton aura que tu n'as pas l'habitude de manipuler et ça t'a demandé plus d'énergie. Donc, tu as besoin de sucre et de vitamines. »

Sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il but le verre sans hésitation. Il se sentit effectivement un peu mieux, moins fatigué. La blonde le fixa alors avec l'air triomphant de celle qui venait de prouver qu'elle avait raison. Et ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne la remercia pas (son égo déjà bien trop développé n'avait pas besoin d'être un peu plus alimenté).

« Et donc, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Le questionna Aiolia qui considérait avoir été suffisamment patient et voulait des réponses.

Camus acquiesça. Il sortit le flacon qu'il avait récupéré chez Pamphise et le donna à la sorcière russe.

« Tu peux en retirer quelque chose ? » Lui demanda le Français, qui essaya de ne pas trop laisser transparaître son espoir.

La jeune femme examina le flacon sous toutes les coutures avant de s'exclamer, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! »

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Angelo était arrivé. Lorsque les deux chevaliers se tournèrent à nouveau vers la sorcière pour lui dire de se cacher, elle avait déjà disparu.

« Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire ça ! » Grogna Aiolia. « Ou alors, elle m'apprend à faire pareil ! »

« C'est ouvert ! » Cria Camus.

Aussitôt, le Cancer apparut derrière la porte. Et derrière lui…

« Isaak ! » S'écria joyeusement Hyoga, qui venait juste de remonter des caves.

Le Cygne se précipita à la rencontre du Marina qui l'étreignit volontiers. Tandis que les deux anciens condisciples se retrouvaient, leur maître s'approcha dangereusement de l'Italien.

« Je pensais que tu ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé à mon élève… » Murmura-t-il tout bas à l'attention du Cancer.

« Ah non ! Tu m'as demandé ce qui était arrivé aux généraux de Poséidon. Nuance. » Répliqua ce dernier sur le même ton. « La prochaine fois que tu veux une information, _caro,_ pose-moi directement la question au lieu de le faire de façon détournée… »

L'Italien affichait son air satisfait sans trop de gêne. Pouvoir se jouer de l'espion du Grand-Pope était un plaisir rare et il fallait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Son regard se posa alors sur Aiolia qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le canapé.

« C'était pas aujourd'hui que t'avais rencard avec ta rouquine, toi ? » S'étonna Angelo.

Le Lion ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son soupir.

« Vu comme tout le monde s'intéresse à ce rendez-vous, je vais finir par croire que vous avez parié sur son déroulement… »

« C'est pas notre genre, voyons ! » Se défendit le Cancer, outré que le Grec ait pu penser ça. « Néanmoins, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi je dois dix billets à Shura… »

Bien que jusque-là en retrait dans cette conversation, Camus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? Toi, ça ne m'étonne pas encore trop, mais Shura ! Je le pensais plus mature ! »

Angelo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Aiolia fut plus rapide :

« Alors, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses… Et, pour répondre à ta question, Angelo, je commence à comprendre que les Italiennes ont la rancune tenace ! »

Cela fit sourire le Cancer.

« Je vois… Pas de bol ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! »

Un léger toussotement d'Isaak attira leur attention.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à notre problème de sorcière, s'il vous plaît ? » Intervint le Kraken.

Hyoga grimaça tandis qu'Aiolia et Camus échangèrent un regard ennuyé. Quand le Verseau avait proposé au gardien du quatrième temple de le rejoindre avec l'émissaire du Sanctuaire sous-marin, encore embrumé par ce qui s'était passez chez Pamphise, il avait oublié deux choses. La première, le fameux émissaire n'était pas au courant pour Milo. Il avait eu de la chance qu'il s'agisse d'Isaak, qui saurait garder le secret, et pas un autre Marina. La deuxième, aucun des deux ne savait qu'il avait demandé de l'aide à Kira.

Encore une fois, le cas d'Isaak ne posait pas trop de problèmes. En tant que disciple de Camus, il connaissait la sorcière russe et ne verrait aucun inconvénient à lui demander de l'aide. Par contre, il était difficile de faire connaître son intervention au Finlandais sans mettre également Angelo au courant…

Et c'est là que ça coinçait.

Les divers sanctuaires, qu'ils soient grecs ou d'ailleurs, aimaient rarement les sorcières. Les deux instances avaient en effet un passif compliqué et une entente délicate. Par le passé, certaines factions de sorcières – oui, parce qu'en plus, elles étaient divisées en factions et n'arrivaient pas plus à s'entendre que les dieux grecs – avaient essayé de défier les divinités car elles se considéraient comme leurs égales. Et, malgré leur cuisante défaite, certaines le croyaient encore et n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à un dieu. C'est pourquoi elles étaient _persona non grata_ dans la plupart des lieux consacrés à une divinité.

Or, dans cette affaire, une sorcière était déjà en cause et s'en était pris à l'un des plus puissants dieux grecs en attaquant son sanctuaire. Et eux avaient eu la bonne idée d'en mêler une deuxième, théoriquement d'une faction différente, et de la faire venir au Sanctuaire. Alors, d'accord, Kira les aidait gratuitement car elle se considérait plus proche d'Aiolia, Milo et lui que des sorcières de sa faction. Seulement, cette aide devait rester officieuse car elle foutait pas mal de bordel dans la politique mythico-mystique !

Conclusion : moins de personnes était au courant, mieux c'était. D'autant plus quand il s'agissait d'un assassin psychopathe accro aux massacres en manque de travail qui n'attendait que le moindre prétexte pour assouvir ses besoins.

« Mon contact est en train de travailler sur un antidote. » Expliqua finalement Camus. « A ce stade, on ne peut qu'attendre. »

« Votre contact ? » Releva Isaak en haussant un sourcil dans une imitation inconsciente de son maître qui amusa beaucoup le Lion et le Cancer.

« Une aide extérieure spécialisée dans les questions de sorcellerie… » Précisa Hyoga d'un ton complice.

Cela sembla suffire au général de Poséidon qui comprit de qui il était question. Angelo, par contre, passait de l'une à l'autre des personnes présentes dans le onzième temple pour espérer en apprendre plus.

« Donc, il n'y a que moi qui comprend rien, c'est ça ? »

Seul le sourire d'Aiolia lui répondit. Néanmoins, le message était plutôt clair.

Le Cancer était encore en train de grogner quand on tambourina à la porte, comme si la vie du nouvel arrivant en dépendait.

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? » S'étonna Isaak.

Camus secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, et je ne pense pas avoir gravé "espace de réunion" sur le fronton de mon temple… C'est ouvert ! »

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant apparaître Shun et Aphrodite, visiblement habillés pour sortir en boîte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, tous les deux ? »

Le Poisson dévisagea Angelo, qui venait de poser la question, avant de lui offrir un sourire éblouissant :

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, Angie… Seulement, on a un timing serré, Shun et moi, et on n'a pas vraiment de temps de papoter ! »

« Dans ce cas, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » Intervint Camus d'un ton neutre.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, Shun s'approcha de Hyoga et le saisit par le bras.

« 'Dite et moi, on a décidé que tu devais sortir avec nous ! » Expliqua-t-il à son meilleur ami. « Pour te changer les idées ! »

« Oh, le pauvre gosse… » Murmura l'Italien, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Le Cygne, lui, s'était figé dès qu'Andromède avait prononcé le mot « sortir ».

« Tu veux que je… Mais pourquoi ? » Réussit néanmoins à articuler le blond.

Le Bronze aux cheveux verts le fixa un instant. Si ses yeux avaient pu parler, ils auraient traité le Russe comme le dernier des abrutis devant une réponse aussi évidente.

« Peut-être parce que j'en ai marre que tu déprimes tout seul dans ton coin ! Toujours travailler aux archives, c'est pas bon pour le morale ! Sortir te changera les idées ! »

« Je rêve, ou il essaie vraiment de te faire croire que c'est pour ton bien ? » Chuchota Isaak à son ancien condisciple, qui ne connaissait pas beaucoup les deux énergumènes.

Mal lui en prit car son intervention attira l'attention d'Aphrodite, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Le Suédois le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant d'afficher un sourire de prédateur qui venait tout juste de déterminer la proie qui ferait son repas.

« Mais ton ami peut nous accompagner, s'il veut… » Ronronna-t-il presque.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est décidé, on les embarque tous les deux ! » S'exclama joyeusement le Poisson avant que le Kraken ne puisse reprendre ses esprits et refuser.

Il saisit le bras d'Isaak et l'entraîna dehors tandis que Shun faisait pareil avec Hyoga qui n'osa pas protester et laisser son ami aux mains de ces deux-là.

« Promis, Camus, je te les ramène avant minuit ! » Déclara l'aîné du groupe à travers la porte. « Ou peut-être minuit trente ! »

Le calme revenu, les trois chevaliers rescapés échangèrent un regard consterné, n'ayant toujours pas complétement compris ce qui venait de se passer.

« Et tu les as laissés embarquer tes disciples sans rien dire ? » S'étonna Angelo quand ils eurent repris leurs esprits.

Camus haussa les épaules.

« A ce stade, on ne peut qu'attendre. Autant qu'ils s'amusent ! Et puis, si tu sais comment dire non à Aphro quand il a décidé de faire quelque chose, je t'en prie, partage l'astuce ! »

SsSsSsS

Sur une plage à l'autre bout de l'Europe, une femme marchait pieds nus sur le sable froid. C'était une vieille habitude chez elle. Elle adorait sentir les vagues s'échouer à ses pieds tandis que les derniers rayons de soleil lui caressaient la peau. Bientôt, il laisserait place à la lune et aux étoiles et la légère brise marine deviendrait moins supportable sans la chaleur du disque solaire. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'observer encore un peu les astres doucement se refléter dans les flots, et espérer apercevoir au loin ce qu'ils dissimulaient depuis des siècles.

Soudain, elle se figea. Elle venait de repérer une aura qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Etrange…

Elle jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'astre solaire qui s'effondrait petit à petit dans l'horizon et prit la direction de son manoir sur un éperon à quelques mètres de là.

Elle avait des choses à vérifier…

Suite et fin dans le prochain chapitre !

* * *

Des remarques ? Des critiques ? Comment pensez-vous que cette histoire va se terminer ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos impressions !

Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire !

Je publierai le dernier chapitre lundi prochain !

À très vite ! Et que la Pythie soit avec vous !

Nerya.

 _Dans le prochain épisode :_

Une fiesta et des nouveaux problèmes à régler !


	3. Sorts et rémède

Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !

Voilà la troisième et dernière partie de _L'âne d'or_. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'imaginer et l'écrire.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire les chapitres précédents, et un plus grand encore à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite trace de leur passage par un favori, un follower ou une review ! Merci aussi à Staffy pour la correction !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter una abonna pythie lecture !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages torturés ci-dessous n'est à moi, mais bien à Masami Kurumada. Quant aux OC's introduits ou évoqués dans cette fic, ils sortent de ma petite caboche… ou bien de certaines légendes. Saurez-vous toutes les reconnaître ?

* * *

Parfois, Hyoga détestait son meilleur ami. Particulièrement quand il le trainait dans ces soirées, qu'Andromède aimait autant que le Cygne les détestait, soi-disant pour lui changer les idées. Et plus encore quand, après avoir réussi à l'amener dans ce lieu horrible, il le plantait pour aller danser avec le premier inconnu à son goût.

Cette fois-là faisait partie de ces moments. Accoudé au bar, un verre de limonade devant lui, il regardait ses amis s'amuser sur la piste de danse en déprimant.

Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'établissement (et il cherchait encore comment Aphrodite avait réussi à y faire rentrer des mineurs…), le Suédois avait entrainé Isaak sur la piste, sans que ce dernier n'ait la possibilité de protester. Et, vu comme le Poisson était parti, le Marina n'était pas près de quitter le _dancefloor_ avant la fin de la soirée… Au début, Shun avait un peu râlé d'être ainsi laissé sur le banc de touche. Néanmoins, il avait très vite repris contenance et avait invité un beau brun à danser.

Hyoga s'était donc posé au bar, avec l'intention de ne pas le quitter de la soirée. Il avait commandé un soda, ce qui lui avait valu un regard étrange de la part du serveur (s'il y en avait à la carte, c'est que certains clients en buvaient, non ?), et s'était forcé à regarder le bonheur des couples/duos sur la piste.

Si seulement Shun pouvait un jour comprendre que ce genre de sortie faisait tout, sauf lui remonter le moral…

« Tu sais, le principe de sortir en boîte, c'est de t'amuser ! Pas de déprimer au bar ! » Plaisanta la voix de son meilleur ami sur sa gauche.

Englué dans ses mauvaises pensées, le blond n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Andromède avait délaissé son partenaire pour se désaltérer. Le Japonais leva la main pour attirer l'attention de serveur et désigna ensuite deux verres de tequila qui trainaient à proximité. Le serveur hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris avant de prendre la commande d'autres clients.

« Je vois pas l'intérêt de ce genre de soirée. » Avoua le Russe.

« C'est parce que tu ne fais même pas l'effort d'essayer ! Invite quelqu'un à danser ! Flirte un peu ! »

« Je te rappelle que je suis en couple… »

Shun haussa les épaules.

« Flirter, c'est pas commettre l'adultère que je sache ! »

Dans un coin de sa tête, Hyoga avait encore l'image du chevalier d'Andromède lors du tournoi intergalactique. Naïf et innocent… Il avait bien évolué depuis. Des cinq Bronzes, c'était sans doute lui qui avait le plus changé. Hyoga était resté aussi sensible et mélancolique qu'à leur début (au grand désespoir de Camus, d'ailleurs), Seiya aussi enthousiaste et difficile à suivre, Shiryu aussi sérieux et discipliné et Ikki aussi solitaire et colérique. Mais Shun, lui, avait perdu sa naïveté. Et son innocence s'était fait la malle depuis bien longtemps.

Seiya avait une théorie là-dessus (comme sur beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs). Selon lui, cette transformation était dû à la combinaison des responsabilités qui leur étaient tombées dessus après la bataille du Sanctuaire, sa possession par Hadès, mais aussi la prise de conscience à la fin de la Guerre Sainte qu'on leur offrait une deuxième chance et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la gâcher…

N'empêche que, parfois, Shun mettait en pratique avec un peu trop d'application la notion de _Carpe Diem_ …

« Et puis, c'était pas comme si Ikki était là pour vérifier… » Ajouta Andromède distraitement.

Il était impossible de rater le sursaut du blond lorsqu'il mentionna le Phénix.

« Tu sais, Hyoga, si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'Ikki ramène sa fraise, il y a un moyen infaillible pour y arriver… »

« Ah oui ? » S'exclama son ami, peu convaincu. « J'aimerais bien savoir comment… »

Le serveur finit par apporter les verres et Shun le remercia d'un sourire trop chaleureux pour être sans arrière-pensée. Puis, il s'approcha du blond et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Mets-toi en danger, et il débarquera aussitôt ! »

Sa phrase à peine achevée, il partit rejoindre son partenaire de danse, les deux verres de tequila entre les mains. Et Hyoga se retrouva à nouveau seul avec sa limonade.

« Peine de cœur ? »

Il se tourna la tête vers sa gauche et vit une femme aux longs cheveux de jais et au regard métallique s'asseoir à la place que Shun avait quitté quelques secondes auparavant.

« Quelque chose comme ça… » Répondit-il laconiquement alors que le serveur prenait sa commande.

La femme lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

« Ce n'est jamais facile, pas vrai ? »

« En effet. »

Le Cygne était volontairement distant. Il ne connaissait cette femme ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, sans compter qu'elle ne lui inspirait étrangement pas confiance. Et son expérience lui avait appris que l'instinct était toujours meilleur conseillé que les impressions objectives (n'en déplaise à Seiya…).

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ? »

Là, elle ne prenait pas grand risque. Des blonds aux yeux bleus en Grèce, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus courant…

« Effectivement, je viens de Russie. »

« Ah la Russie ! » Soupira-t-elle, comme nostalgique. « J'ai connu un Russe, il y a quelques années… Alexei… C'était un homme adorable… »

L'impression du malaise du Bronze ne s'arrangea pas avec cette affirmation. Il se dégageait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange chez cette femme. Heureusement, le serveur vint lui apporter sa commande et elle se leva pour repartir d'où elle était venue.

« C'est là que nous nous quittons. » Déclara-t-elle, solennel. « Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Vous également. » Répondit-il poliment, mais pas mécontent que cette discussion s'achève là.

Cependant, avant de s'éloigner, elle posa une main sur son épaule, comme un geste de réconfort.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre problème de cœur… Cela finit toujours s'arranger… »

Ensuite, elle disparut dans la foule des danseurs.

« Ça, c'était bizarre… » Murmura le Russe en vidant son verre.

Il appela aussitôt le serveur. Après tout, cette rencontre valait bien une vodka…

SsSsSsS

Hyoga et Isaak rejoignirent le onzième temple à minuit vingt-neuf. Et ils eurent la surprise en passant la porte de l'appartement de Camus de voir ce dernier et Aiolia disputant une partie d'échec à même le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » S'étonna le Kraken.

« On joue aux échecs. » Répondit Aiolia, en déplaçant un pion. « Pourquoi, ça ressemble à autre chose ? »

« Petite rectification : Aiolia bouge ses pièces aléatoirement dans l'espoir de gagner une partie… » Ajouta son adversaire d'un ton moqueur, presque hautain.

« J'ai dit que je connaissais les règles. » Se défendit le Grec. « Pas que j'étais un champion de la stratégie ! »

« Encore heureux… »

Après quelques instants de réflexion, le Français se saisit de sa reine et renversa le roi adverse.

« Echec et mat ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de lever les yeux vers ses disciples. « Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Pas mal ! » Mentit le blond en s'installant dans le canapé. « Mais je crois qu'Isaak a encore plus apprécié ! »

Le Kraken devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Les deux Ors lui jetèrent un regard curieux, mais ne posèrent aucune question. Il était trop tard pour cuisiner le poulpe…

« Des nouvelles de Kira ? » Demanda plutôt le Finlandais en allant s'installer à côté de son ancien condisciple.

Camus interrogea discrètement Hyoga du regard.

« Je lui ai tout expliqué. » Lui assura le blond.

« Elle est passée il y deux heures. » Les informa Aiolia. « Bonne nouvelle, elle peut tirer quelque chose du flacon que Camus lui a rapporté, mais ça va prendre un long moment… »

« Pamphise a vraiment transformé Milo en âne ? » Demanda le Marina, aussi étonné qu'amusé.

Hyoga désigna la porte des caves, où, si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre les braiments d'un âne.

« Et de votre côté ? » S'enquit Aiolia, que la question taraudait depuis qu'il avait lu le dossier de l'affaire dans le bureau de Shion. « A qui s'en est-elle prise ? »

Isaak se dandina sur son siège, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Pas à Poséidon, quand même ! » Plaisanta le Lion.

Il perdit bien vite l'envie de rire quand il vit le visage du plus jeune se décomposer.

« Elle s'est attaquée à un dieu ? » S'exclama Hyoga qui, comme le Lion, n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son choc face à la révélation. « Quelle personne saine d'esprit s'en prendrait à un dieu, d'autant plus à un aussi rancunier que Poséidon ? »

« Kanon l'a bien fait… » Fit remarquer le Verseau.

« On a dit saine d'esprit, Camus. »

Si Isaak n'était pas dans un tel état de panique, il aurait sans doute ri à la remarque d'Aiolia. Mais, là, rien à faire, il était paralysé par la bourde qu'il venait de commettre. Personne ne devait être au courant de l'identité de la victime de Pamphise. Même le Grand-Pope ignorait de qui il s'agissait. La réputation de leur dieu, et _a_ _fortiori_ de leur Sanctuaire, en dépendait. Et lui, comme le dernier des abrutis, il avait laissé fuiter l'information !

« Vous garderez ça pour vous, hein ? » Leur demanda-t-il, presque suppliant.

Il avait l'impression d'être de retour sept ans en arrière, alors qu'il venait de faire une très grosse bêtise et qu'il implorait son maître de ne pas le renvoyer chez son père en Finlande. Hyoga lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On ne dira rien ! » Le rassura son ancien condisciple.

« Mais en contrepartie, tu ne dis rien aux autres à propos de Milo ! » Ajouta Camus. « Et surtout pas à Kanon ! Ça ferait le tour des deux Sanctuaires et des Enfers ! »

Isaak acquiesça de vifs hochements de tête. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de vendre la mèche à propos du Scorpion. Il avait bien trop de respect pour son ancien maître pour ternir ainsi la réputation de son compagnon.

« Mais j'y pense ! » S'exclama soudainement Aiolia. « Vous ne deviez pas recevoir une ambassade des Enfers ces jours-ci ? »

Ça lui valut les regards surpris des trois autres.

« Comment tu es au courant de ça, toi ? »

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

« 'Ros et moi avons dîné au troisième la semaine dernière. Saga nous a dit que Kanon était sur les nerfs à cause de cette visite… »

« M'en parlez pas ! » Grogna Isaak. « Déjà que Sorrento et lui étaient super chiants car "tout devait être parfait", alors, avec cette histoire, ils sont carrément insupportables ! Heureusement, Kaasa est bon comédien ! »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Que vouliez-vous qu'on fasse ? Si les Enfers apprennent que notre dieu est temporairement une loutre infernale, je ne veux même pas imaginer l'humiliation ! Et Kaasa est assez puissant pour tromper les Spectres lambda ! »

« Et le juge qui les accompagne ? »

Le Kraken sourit.

« Kanon a assuré qu'il se chargeait de faire en sorte qu'il ne remarque rien… »

« Je vois… »

La conversation fut soudainement interrompue par un bâillement du côté de Hyoga. Camus ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Celui lui rappelait la Sibérie, lorsque le Marina et le Bronze n'étaient que des enfants qui luttaient contre sommeil chaque soir pour voir leur maître travailler la maîtrise de son cosmos à la nuit tombée.

« La journée a été longue… » Déclara-t-il doucement. « Et je ne crois pas que Kira donnera encore signe de vie cette nuit… Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher… »

Aiolia approuva d'un bâillement.

« Tu m'autorises à squatter ton canapé ? J'ai pas envie de répondre aux questions d'Aioros, ni de me farcir les sermons de Shaka pour l'avoir dérangé à une heure pareille… »

« A ton aise. Isaak ? »

« Le Grand-Pope m'accueille au treizième, mais j'ai un peu peur de déranger Aphrodite et Shun… »

« On peut partager mon lit. » Proposa gentiment Hyoga. « C'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fait. »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas… Et que tu es certain qu'Ikki n'y voit pas de menace… »

Tous les muscles du corps du Russe se tendirent à la mention du Phénix.

« Ikki aurait son mot à dire sur les personnes qui partagent mon lit le jour où il arrêtera de le quitter en pleine nuit ! »

Voilà qui était dit… Camus et Aiolia échangèrent un regard entendu. Ikki allait avoir une sérieux discussion avec eux à son retour. Ou bien ils enverraient Milo. Si tant est que Milo soit en état d'être envoyé…

SsSsSsS

Lorsqu'Isaak ouvrit les yeux, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il lui fallut un petit temps pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans sa maison au Sanctuaire sous-marin, mais dans le temple de son maître, au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Plus précisément dans la chambre son ancien condisciple.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Il était censé partager son lit avec Hyoga. Or, le Bronze n'était pas là.

Il se leva d'un bond, enfila en triple vitesse son t-shirt et se précipita dans le salon. Paniqué, il balaya du regard la pièce, mais n'y vit qu'Aiolia endormi sur le canapé. Aucune trace du Cygne.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Demanda tout bas une voix grave qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis longtemps.

Kira était installée dans un fauteuil, les jambes nonchalamment passées au-dessus d'un accoudoir. La sorcière le gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de lui faire signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit, désignant d'un geste de la tête le Lion endormi sur lequel elle semblait veiller. Si elle était surprise de le retrouver vivant, elle n'en montra rien.

« Hyoga n'est plus dans sa chambre. » Expliqua-t-il sur le même ton que la Russe. « Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et fit apparaître son carnet argenté qu'elle feuilleta rapidement. Soudain, elle fit repasser ses jambes de l'autre coté de l'accoudoir pour prendre appui et relut un passage de son carnet. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le Marina, il put y lire sa panique.

« Va réveiller ton maître, Isaak ! »

Le Kraken s'exécuta aussi tôt et se précipita dans la chambre du Verseau. Pendant ce temps, Kira posa les yeux sur Aiolia. Le Grec n'avait jamais été facile à faire émerger, et pas particulièrement agréable au réveil...

« 'Lia… » Murmura-t-elle doucement en le secouant. « Il faut que tu te réveilles… »

Le Lion grogna en retour.

« Aiolia ! » Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

« Laisse-moi dormir, Kira. » Grogna-t-il à nouveau sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. « Je t'aime, mais quand même… »

La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement… Avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Elle s'accroupit donc au plus près des oreilles du Grec et siffla de toutes ses forces.

Aussitôt le chevalier se leva d'un bond.

« Bordel Kira ! » S'écria-t-il de très mauvaise humeur. « C'est pas quelques heures de plus en âne qui vont traumatiser Milo ! Ça pouvait attendre le matin ! »

Elle lui colla alors son carnet sous le nez. Le Lion pâlit.

« Je rêve, ou tu nous espionnes ? »

« Hyoga a quitté le Sanctuaire, crétin ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « En pleine nuit, ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Comment ça, Hyoga a quitté le Sanctuaire ? »

Camus, au contraire de son meilleur ami, ne paraissait pas être tombé du lit. Il était bien réveillé et les sens en alerte. Derrière lui, Isaak cachait bien mal son inquiétude.

« Visiblement, il se dirige vers Athènes. » L'informa Kira.

Le Verseau lui arracha le carnet des mains et le parcourut à toute vitesse. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Camus ? » S'inquiéta Aiolia, qui n'avait plus vu son ami dans cet état depuis bien longtemps.

« On dirait qu'il va chez Pamphise. » Expliqua le Verseau avant de se tourner vers Isaak. « Tu as remarqué quelque chose quand vous êtes sortis ? »

Le Finlandais secoua négativement la tête, aussi pâle que son maître.

« Pas le temps de comprendre ! » Intervint Aiolia. « Kira, est-ce que tu pour… »

Mais la sorcière avait déjà disparu.

« Elle aurait pu nous attendre ! » Grogna le Lion. « Et comment on fait, nous, pour les rattraper ? On ne sait pas se téléporter, nous ! »

« Elle ne se téléporte pas, elle joue sur l'attention visuelle. » Le corrigea machinalement Camus. « C'est une sorcière, pas une Atlante ! »

Atlante… Voilà la solution ! Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent, de connivence, ayant pensé à la même chose.

« Quatrième ou premier ? »

Camus baissa les yeux vers le carnet de Kira, toujours entre ses mains. Il se concentra sur le cosmos de Mû. Aussitôt une nouvelle ligne apparut sur la page blanche.

« Quatrième. »

« Les souterrains ? »

« Les souterrains. »

« Quels souterrains ? »

Les deux Ors se tournèrent vers Isaak, qui peinait de plus en plus à suivre la discussion. Aiolia lui sourit.

« Isaak, on va rajouter un secret de plus sur la liste des choses à dissimuler à ton dieu… »

SsSsSsS

Lorsqu'on tambourina la porte de son appartement, Angelo crut à un rêve et enfouit un peu plus son nez dans la chevelure lilas de son compagnon. Mais, lorsque le boucan persista, il se mit à grogner.

« Putain, si c'est Aphro qui a encore oublié un truc "urgentissime" qui pouvait attendre demain, je le défonce ! »

« Angelo, ton langage ! » Le réprimanda Mû, par réflexe, alors qu'il dormait à moitié.

L'Italien l'embrassa dans le cou pour se faire pardonner. Pendant ce temps, le vacarme continuait toujours.

« Qui que ce soit, je vais le tuer ! » Maugréa le Cancer en quittant à regret la chaleur de son lit et de son compagnon.

« Dans ce cas, n'oublie pas de nettoyer les restes avant de venir te coucher… »

Angelo ne put retenir un sourire idiot de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, son Atlante !

Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre un t-shirt et se dirigea tambour battant vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit celle-ci d'un geste énervé et découvrit Camus, le chaton et mini-Verseau version Poséidon, des mines paniquées peintes sur le visage et l'armure du Verseau et du Lion sur le dos de leur propriétaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? » Grogna-t-il sèchement, aussi étonné qu'en colère.

« Mû est là ? » Demanda Camus, ignorant totalement sa question.

« Camus ? Aiolia ? » S'étonna Mû qui apparut dans le salon du Cancer, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise trop grande pour lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer. J'ai besoin que tu nous téléportes à Athènes… »

Angelo reconnut immédiatement l'adresse que leur donna le Verseau.

« C'est quoi le souci avec Pamphise ? » Demanda-t-il, s'attirant un regard curieux du côté de Mû.

« Elle s'en est prise à Hyoga. »

D'où l'air inquiet des trois personnes devant lui… Il attrapa le premier t-shirt qui trainait et l'enfila en vitesse.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

La reconnaissance qui brilla un instant dans le regard du Français valait sans doute tous les « mercis » de la terre.

« Je téléporte tout le monde ? » Demanda Mû alors qu'Angelo et lui appelaient à eux leur propre armure.

Camus secoua la tête.

« Isaak reste ici. »

« Quoi ! »

Visiblement, le principal intéressé n'était pas au courant…

« On ne sait pas de quoi Pamphise est capable. J'ai besoin que tu restes ici au cas où ça tournerait mal. » Se justifia le Verseau d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune protestation de son ancien disciple.

Le Kraken soupira, s'avouant vaincu, et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du Cancer.

« Et fais pas trop de bruit ! » Le prévint ce dernier alors que les quatre ors disparaissaient. « Kiki dort dans la chambre des apprentis ! »

SsSsSsS

Les quatre chevaliers d'or atterrirent dans un véritable champ de bataille. La boutique de Pamphise était ravagée : les étagères étaient renversées, les fioles détruites et leur contenu répandu sur le sol. Et, au centre de ce capharnaüm, Kira et Pamphise se faisaient face, l'aura électrique. Hyoga, lui, était assis sur le même canapé rouge sur lequel Camus et Angelo avaient joué les couples quelques heures plus tôt. Le Cygne semblait complétement indifférent à ce qui se passait devant lui, parfaitement immobile et les yeux vides.

Aiolia voulut s'avancer vers l'adolescent, mais Camus le retint.

« Si tu bouges, tu risques de déconcentrer Kira et d'attirer l'attention de Pamphise… »

« Et tu comptes rester là à les regarder ? »

Le Verseau ne répondit pas. À la place, il jeta un regard entendu à Mû, qui comprit immédiatement. L'Atlante posa la main sur l'épaule du Lion et les téléporta tous les deux auprès du Bronze. Aussitôt, le Grec s'agenouilla à hauteur du blond, prit son bras sans aucune résistance et sentit son pouls. Il leva ensuite le pouce en direction du Verseau et du Cancer. Hyoga allait bien.

Rassuré par cette nouvelle, Mû amorça le geste pour les emmener loin de la boutique, mais la voix de sa propriétaire l'empêcha d'aller plus loin :

« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi… Du moins si tu tiens à son esprit. »

Le Bélier figea immédiatement son geste.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! » Tempêta Kira, son accent accentué sous la colère.

Cela fit sourire Pamphise.

« Sinon quoi ? » Demanda la sorcière grecque, pas vraiment impressionnée par son homologue russe. « Tu crois pouvoir me menacer, gamine ? Surtout après notre dernière rencontre ? »

La blonde se raidit encore plus. Puis, subitement, sa rage explosa. Son aura se chargea d'une énergie électrique et se concentra plus particulièrement dans son poing. Avec une vitesse qui n'avait rien à envier à certains chevaliers, elle se précipita sur Pamphise.

Elle n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

La sorcière grecque leva simplement la main et stoppa aussi vite l'attaque de la plus jeune. Pire encore, elle profita de la proximité avec son adversaire pour la saisir par le poignet et l'envoyer valser contre un mur.

« Kira ! »

Aiolia s'était redressé d'un bond, prêt à aller lui porter secours. Seulement, lorsqu'il voulut se rendre auprès d'elle, il ne put faire le moindre pas. Ses jambes, subitement lourdes, refusaient d'avancer. Un regard en direction de Mû, puis vers Angelo et Camus lui apprit que c'était également leur cas.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous ne pourrez jamais me battre ? » Sourit Pamphise en les regardant tour à tour comme un chat tournait autour de sa proie. « Vous êtes si jeunes, si irréfléchis… Si vous aviez mon expérience, vous auriez su qu'il ne faut jamais se précipiter dans la gueule du loup. Et vous sauriez qu'une sorcière ne reçoit jamais ses invités sans un minimum de décorum… »

Elle baissa les yeux et, lorsqu'ils suivirent son regard, ils remarquèrent des flaques de potions à leurs pieds. Flaques qu'ils avaient cru être les débris de la confrontation entre les deux sorcières et qui se révélaient plutôt être un piège…

« _Troia_ ! » Jura Angelo, en rage.

Ni Mû, ni Camus ne lui reprochèrent l'insulte. Après tout, ils pensaient exactement la même chose…

Le Cancer, dans son excès de colère, déchaîna son cosmos. Faisant preuve d'une volonté à toute épreuve, il réussit se libérer de l'emprise de la sorcière et se précipita sur elle, prêt à lui lancer une Vague d'Hadès dont elle se souviendrait. Seulement, se dégager du piège lui avait couté pas mal d'énergie et Pamphise fut plus rapide. Elle évita son attaque et profita que ce dernier avait baissé sa garde pour l'attaquer à son tour. L'Italien fut projeté contre le mur opposé à celui contre lequel gisait Kira et retomba violemment sur des débris de verre.

« Angelo ! » S'écria Mû.

Pamphise s'approcha du Cancer à moitié conscient et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Impressionnant… Quelle volonté ! » Déclara-t-elle, avant de se relever et de se tourner vers Camus. « J'avoue que vous m'avez bien amusée, tous les deux… Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous iriez si loin, c'était un sacré spectacle ! »

Alors que le Bélier lançait un regard interrogateur à Camus, elle se dirigea vers le canapé où Hyoga n'avait toujours pas bougé, ignorant complétement les deux chevaliers d'or qui se trouvaient à proximité.

« Si jeune… » Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement du blond. « Si mignon… »

Elle tendit la main vers l'adolescent, comme pour lui caresser la joue, mais la retira subitement. Elle la fixa, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard de la plume orangée qui venait de s'y planter.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Touche-le, et tu auras affaires à moi ! » Retentit une voix grave.

Ikki venait d'apparaître, comme sorti de l'enfer, dans un tourbillon de flammes…

« On peut lui reprocher tout ce qu'on veut, mais il sait soigner ses entrées… » Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Aiolia.

Mais Pamphise ne semblait pas plus impressionnée que ça. Elle toisa le nouvel arrivant de la tête aux pieds et sourit.

« Vraiment, et que comptes-tu faire ? »

Une odeur d'iode envahit brusquement la pièce.

« Lui, pas grand-chose. Par contre, il me semble qu'il est temps pour moi d'intervenir… »

Profitant de l'apparition magistrale du chevalier du Phénix, quelqu'un d'autre avait à son tour fait son entrée, celle-ci bien plus discrète. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux corbeaux rassemblés en un chignon lâche. Assise sur le comptoir de la boutique, les jambes croisées dissimulées sous une jupe bohème en patchwork brun, elle détonnait fortement de l'ambiance méditerranéenne de la boutique.

Si Pamphise semblait surprise, elle n'était cependant pas vraiment impressionnée.

« Cette affaire ne te regarde pas ! » Fit la Grecque, d'un ton presque dédaigneux. « D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas ce que tu fais ici ! »

La nouvelle arrivante s'étira, avant de bondir souplement sur ses pieds. Elle n'avait toujours pas accordé le moindre regard à la sorcière, ni à toute autre personne dans la pièce. Elle attrapa une fiole qui trainait sur le comptoir et commença à jouer avec.

« Ça résume assez bien le problème ! » Expliqua-t-elle distraitement. « Tu penses vraiment que le Conseil n'allait pas réagir quand il apprendrait que tu t'es attaquée aux dieux et menaçait le fragile équilibre de notre entente ? »

La Grecque eut un reniflement méprisant.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais le gentil chien de garde des dieux grecs… » Railla-t-elle. « Toi et les tiens, vous êtes pathétiques ! »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, l'inconnue perdit son air insouciant. Elle releva les yeux de son jouet improvisé pour fixer Pamphise. Il sembla aux chevaliers présents que l'odeur d'iode avait augmenté.

« Pathétiques ? » Ronronna la femme. « Mais que dire de toi ? Toi qui t'en prends à des enfants pour oublier que le temps passe et qu'il n'y a toujours personne dans ton lit ? Toi qui a besoin de s'attaquer à un dieu dans un de ses moments de faiblesse pour se prouver qu'elle est encore puissante ? Admets-le, Pamphise, tu es vieille, oubliée et tu ne le supportes pas ! Je suis pathétique ? Moi, j'ai un certain crédit auprès des miens et des membres hauts-placés du Conseil, une famille et un amant infernal que je rejoins quand bon me semble. Et toi, tu as quoi ? Cette boutique ? »

« Ça ne te donne pas le pouvoir… »

« C'est vrai ! J'avais complétement oublié ! Merci de me le rappeler ! »

L'odeur d'iode devint subitement insupportable. L'aura de la femme frétillait d'une énergie incroyable. Et cette énergie frappa Pamphise de plein fouet. La sorcière grecque fut assommée sur le coup et s'écroula par terre, inconsciente.

Aussitôt, Hyoga se pencha dangereusement vers l'avant et fut très vite rattrapé par Ikki qui l'empêcha de toucher terre. Mû, lui, se précipita vers Angelo dès qu'il récupéra l'usage des ses jambes, tandis que Camus et Aiolia allaient prendre des nouvelles de Kira.

« Comment va Hyoga ? » Demanda cette dernière, reprenant conscience petit à petit.

« Il va bien. » Assura Ikki, qui avait très vite vérifié. « Il est simplement endormi. »

« Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! » Intervint sèchement la sorcière qui avait vaincu Pamphise.

Toujours appuyée contre le comptoir de la boutique, elle considérait la sorcière russe d'un regard dur.

« La prochaine fois, n'essaie pas de régler tes comptes seule et préviens le Conseil ! Ça n'a que trop duré ! Cette fois-ci, Yaga ou pas, tu auras des comptes à rendre, je vais m'en assurer ! Prépare-toi à recevoir une convocation dans les prochains jours ! Et ne pense même pas à te défiler ! »

Elle s'agenouilla près du corps inconscient de Pamphise et murmura quelque chose dans une langue que personne ne comprit. Le corps s'enfonça alors dans le sol et disparut, sous les regards étonnés des témoins de la scène.

« Encore une chose… » Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Kira. « Tu as contribué à créer ce bordel, tu nettoies ! »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta à hauteur de Camus.

« Gabriel. » Le salua-t-elle, à la surprise générale.

Le Verseau, loin d'être étonné, se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête. Cela fit sourire la sorcière qui reprit sa route.

Elle disparut dès qu'elle franchit la porte, laissant la boutique de Pamphise dans le désordre le plus complet.

SsSsSsS

Lorsque Hyoga reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il vit fut la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans les yeux d'Ikki, assis sur le bord de son lit. Et, malgré son mal de crâne incroyable, il sourit.

« Finalement, c'est Shun qui avait raison… »

L'inquiétude se changea en interrogation dans les prunelles du Phénix.

« Qu'est-ce que mon frère a avoir avec cette histoire ? » Demanda ce dernier, les sourcils froncés.

« Rien… Rien du tout. On est au onzième temple ? »

Le Japonais hocha la tête tandis que le Cygne se redressait pour être à sa hauteur. Aussitôt, son compagnon, prévenant, replaça les oreillers dans son dos.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à te faire pardonner, par hasard ? » Le taquina le blond, qui, même après ce qui lui était arrivé, ne perdait pas de vue la dernière désertion du Phénix.

Ce dernier se raidit à la question.

« De toute façon, je suis trop fatigué pour qu'on discute de ça maintenant… » Continua le Russe, en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon pour s'assurer de sa présence. « Promets-moi juste que tu ne seras pas reparti dans deux heures… »

« Je reste, c'est promis… »

Le regard du Russe se posa sur le bijou qui pendait au cou du Phénix. Le rosaire de sa mère, qu'il avait confié à Ikki au lendemain de la Bataille du Sanctuaire pour essayer de se détacher du passé qu'il représentait et pour lequel Camus était mort. Depuis lors, il s'était souvent demandé si, ce jour-là, en donnant la croix du Nord à celui qui deviendrait plus tard son compagnon, il n'avait pas échangé un problème pour un autre. Shun lui dirait qu'au moins, sa relation avec Ikki était ancrée dans le présent, là où sa mère appartenait depuis longtemps au passé…

« Oui, tu restes… » Murmura-t-il en caressant doucement le bijou. « Mais pour combien de temps ? »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas parler de ça… »

« J'ai changé d'avis… Il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour, alors autant le faire tant que je suis sûr de t'avoir sous la main, non ? »

Ikki poussa un long soupir.

« Je me doute que ce n'est pas évidement pour toi… Mais, pour moi, c'est impossible de rester ici. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui peut être enfermé entre quatre murs, j'ai besoin de bouger, de voyager. Et, même pour toi, je ne peux pas changer ça… »

Durant un bref instant, Hyoga se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Kira à propos des maîtres de Camus et de Milo. Les absences prolongées de l'ancien Verseau ne les avaient jamais empêchés de vivre une relation épanouie. Ils étaient la preuve qu'Ikki et lui pouvaient concilier le mode de vie nomade du Phénix et celui, plus sédentaire, du Cygne. Mais, pour que cela fonctionne, ils devaient mettre un certain nombre de choses au clair…

« Tu sais, je ne te demande pas de vivre en permanence au Sanctuaire… Je sais pertinemment que tu deviendrais fou au bout d'une semaine… Mais, je ne veux pas être le seul à faire des efforts et à devoir t'attendre sans jamais savoir quand tu reviendras… »

Ikki, qui l'avait écouté attentivement, prit un moment pour réfléchir à ses paroles. Inconsciemment, il se mit à caresser du pouce la main du blond.

« Viens avec moi… » Finit-il par déclarer, à la surprise du Cygne.

« Quoi ? »

« Accompagne-moi la prochaine fois que je quitterais le Sanctuaire… Je ne te demande pas de me suivre indéfiniment – je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses me supporter aussi longtemps – mais juste le temps que tu voudras. Je sais que ça ne réglera pas tout, mais, au moins, on aura du temps pour nous et pour discuter de ce qu'on veut. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le Phénix ne semblait pas du tout certain de son idée. Sa voix était hésitante, ses traits tendus. Lui aussi avait conscience du problème (et, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, la brève, mais intense discussion qu'il avait eue avec Aiolia sur le chemin du onzième temple lui aurait ouvert les yeux). Or, il tenait à sa relation avec Hyoga et ne voulait la gâcher à cause de son impossibilité à se poser.

Le Russe réfléchit un instant avant de sourire.

« Si le Grand-Pope n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, on peut essayer. On improvisera le reste plus tard… »

Cette réponse suffit à détendre le Japonais. Les deux Bronzes scellèrent leur accord par un baiser, qui se transforma très vite en quelque chose de bien plus passionné.

Trop concentré l'un sur l'autre, aucun des deux ne remarqua la porte de la chambre, qui s'était ouverte un bref instant, se refermer tout aussi vite.

SsSsSsS

« C'est bon, Hyoga va bien et il ne semble pas vraiment traumatisé par ce qui vient de se passer ! » S'exclama Isaak, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, alors qu'il revenait dans le salon du Verseau, où l'attendaient Aiolia, Angelo, Camus et Mû.

Aussitôt revenue au Sanctuaire, Kira avait à nouveau disparu. Néanmoins, Aiolia et Camus avaient cru entendre ce qui ressemblait à des braiments d'âne et des jurons russes dans les caves du onzième temple… Les quatre chevaliers, eux, avaient récupéré Isaak au quatrième et, après s'être assuré que Kiki dormait toujours aussi profondément, ils avaient décidé de tenir conciliabule au temple du Verseau. Après tout, il fallait encore enlever les quelques éclats de verre planté dans la chair du Cancer et expliquer à Mû toute l'histoire depuis le début…

Ils étaient donc installés dans le salon. Mû et Camus sur le canapé, devant les pirojkis cuisinés par Hyoga et Kira (parce que, bordel, ces histoires de sorcières, ça ouvrait l'appétit !) tandis qu'Aiolia s'occupait du cas d'Angelo. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la scène était plutôt amusante…

« _Cazzo_ ! » Cria le Cancer lorsque le Grec retira le premier morceau de verre. « Ça fait mal ! _Stronzo_ ! »

« Insulte-moi encore une fois et je te laisse frapper chez Aphro pour qu'il s'en occupe… » Siffla le Lion, trop concentré sur son travail pour s'énerver davantage. « Et te laisse affronter les conséquences de l'avoir interrompu dans ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Andromède ! »

La menace fit son effet et Angelo se calma. À chaque nouveau débris enlevé, il faisait une drôle de grimace, pour étouffer la douleur. Cette période de calme permit à Camus de raconter à Mû ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé un âne aux alentours de son temple le matin même, parfois complété par l'une ou l'autre remarque d'Aiolia ou d'Isaak.

Seulement, arrivé aux derniers débris, Angelo n'y tint plus et hurla de douleur.

« Petite nature… » Marmonna son médecin avant de se tourner vers Camus. « J'espère que tu as une bonne isolation. Parce que, s'il y a des chances qu'Aphro ne remarque rien, j'ai pas envie de voir débarquer ton voisin du dessous… »

« Pourquoi ? » Railla l'Italien, qui voyait une occasion en or de se venger. « T'as peur de te retrouver face à Shu' ? T'inquiète, on sera là pour vous arrêter si ça dérape ! »

Mal lui en prit car Aiolia appuya un peu trop fort lorsqu'il appliqua le désinfectant. Le Cancer dut se mordre la lèvre pour éviter d'hurler une nouvelle fois.

« Il est beau, le terrifiant assassin du Grand-Pope ! » Ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner Mû. « Dis-moi, 'Lia, tu ne serais pas en train de te venger pour les treize dernières années par hasard ? »

« Comme si c'était mon genre… »

Sauf que chaque personne présente dans la pièce – Isaak compris – savait pertinemment que c'était son genre. Et, s'ils ne le savaient pas, le ton de sa voix et son grand sourire auraient suffi pour le comprendre.

« Tu parles ! » Grommela Angelo dans sa barbe. « Bien sûr qu'il le fait exprès, _questo figlio di buona donna_ ! Outch ! »

« Désolé… » S'excusa le Grec, bien que n'ayant pas du tout l'air désolé. « Et, pour info, tu devrais avoir côtoyé Cassandre assez longtemps pour savoir faire la différence entre une femme du harem et une simple pute… »

Bélier et Verseau échangèrent un regard amusé. Aiolia semblait bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds face à l'impétueux Cancer. Et cela offrait un spectacle de grand divertissement…

« Rappelle-moi d'éviter de te mettre en rogne à trois heures du matin, 'Lia ! » Plaisanta une voix bien connue de tous, bien qu'un peu éraillée.

Milo, en chair et en os, sans queue ou oreilles d'âne à l'horizon, était appuyé contre le chambranle de l'entrée des caves. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il ne semblait pas avoir subi de traumatismes dus sa petite transformation.

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers lui, contentes de le voir sur ses deux pieds. Mais le héros de l'instant, lui, n'avait d'yeux qui pour une personne bien précise. Dès que Camus fut à sa portée, il se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'abord figé de surprise, le Verseau finit par se détendre et répondre au baiser, oubliant sans doute qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait seuls…

Ce fut Aiolia qui, habitué à ce genre de manège, se racla la gorge pour les interrompre.

« La chambre de Camus est de ce côté ! Merci de ne pas étaler votre soi-disant bonheur conjugal ! »

Les deux Ors se détachèrent, ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment au goût de Milo.

« J'en conclus que ton rencard avec Marine s'est mal terminé… »

« Ta gueule, Milo ! Je vais finir par regretter le temps où tu étais sur quatre pattes ! »

« M'en parle pas ! » Fit la voix de Kira dans leur dos. « Il était tellement mieux en âne… Bien plus facile à ignorer ! »

La sorcière était assise sur un des fauteuils, un verre de vodka à la main.

« Ça devient une mauvaise manie chez toi ! » Grogna Camus en désignant l'alcool.

Comme elle l'avait fait le matin même, elle leva son verre à sa santé et le Verseau leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Nikolaï avait une fille… » Murmura Angelo en observant la blonde comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle existait.

« Avait ? » Releva-t-elle, amusée. « Je suis sûre que mon père est encore vivant quelque part et qu'il réapparaîtra comme un charme un de ces jours ! Ce qui me rappelle… »

Elle pointa l'actuel Verseau du doigt.

« Dis-moi, Camus, d'où connais-tu la gardienne des clés ? »

Le Français eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

« Gardienne des clés ? J'ignorais que vous aimiez vivre dans le risque… »

Il se garda cependant de répondre à la question. Cela fit sourire Kira qui haussa les épaules, se doutant bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Elle se tourna à la place vers Isaak et lui lança un petit flacon de verre, que le Kraken attrapa dans un réflexe.

« Pour ton dieu. » Expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit son air perplexe. « D'ailleurs, précise-lui que le Conseil n'était pas au courant des agissements de Pamphise. Il se désolidarise complètement de ses actes et la punira en conséquence… Et s'il tient vraiment à s'occuper d'elle lui-même, qu'il contacte Merlin. Il ne trouvera pas meilleur intermédiaire... »

Le Marina hocha la tête pour marquer sa compréhension et sa reconnaissance.

« Parfait ! » S'exclama la Russe, en consultant son carnet argenté qu'elle venait de faire apparaître dans sa main. « Maintenant que tout ça est réglé, il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence ! Après tout, j'ai une audience à préparer ! Messieurs ! »

Elle salua d'un signe de la tête Angelo et Mû, qui lui rendirent la pareille. Puis, elle prit Isaak dans ses bras.

« Essaie de ne plus mourir, d'accord ? Et salue Hyoga pour moi… » Lui murmura-t-elle avant se tourner vers son maître. « Camus ! »

« Kira. Encore merci pour ton aide… »

La blonde lui sourit.

« Appelle et je répondrais… Il y a des choses que ne changeront jamais… »

Puis, elle se tourna vers le Scorpion.

« Milo… »

« Crève pour que je te remercie ! »

« Effectivement, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais… » Murmura Aiolia, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Mais Kira ignora le Scorpion et se tourna finalement vers le Lion, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Heureuse de t'avoir revu, _kotik_! Tu m'as manqué… »

« C'est partagé, Ivanova… »

Son sourire s'agrandit à l'emploi de son nom de famille. Elle s'approcha du Grec et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ce qui vaut pour Camus vaut aussi pour toi… » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. « Que ce soit pour ta rouquine ou pour n'importe quoi d'autres, je serais là pour toi… Prends soin de toi… »

Elle les salua une dernière fois d'un signe de la main avant s'engouffrer dans les escaliers des caves où elle disparut totalement. Comme si son départ marquait un signal, Aiolia se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil que la sorcière avait occupé un peu plus tôt.

« Bordel, j'arrive pas à croire que cette histoire soit terminée ! » S'exclama-t-il, exténué. « Je suis crevé ! Demain, je sèche l'entraînement ! »

Les autres Ors approuvèrent. Tant pis pour les conséquences, le jour suivant, il serait consacré à la sieste ! Cependant, il y avait encore une question qui taraudait l'esprit du Mû.

« Par contre, il y a encore quelque chose qui m'échappe… »

« Hum ? »

Le Bélier se tourna vers Angelo et Camus.

« De quoi Pamphise parlait-elle quand elle a parlé de spectacle ? »

Milo tendit l'oreille, lui aussi intéressé par la réponse, tandis qu'Aiolia et Isaak grimacèrent d'appréhension. Quant aux deux interpellés, ils se consultèrent du regard, l'air entendu, avant de répondre en concert :

« Vérone ! ».

* * *

Des remarques ? Des critiques ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos impressions ! Était-ce la fin que vous aviez imaginée ? A votre avis, qui est cette femme sortie de nulle part et comment connaît-elle Camus ?

Dans tous les cas, encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire !

À très vite ! Et que la Pythie soit avec vous !

Nerya.


End file.
